Forbidden Lovers in Rohan
by Khrystyne
Summary: The sequel to “Love for the Fellowship”. You probably don’t need to read that to get this, but I always welcome new readers! WARNING! SLASH! LegolasAragorn. PG-13 for slash and violence. Can’t say I didn’t warn you!
1. Bad News from the Rohirrim

Title: Forbidden Lovers in Rohan

Author: Khrystyne

Summary: The sequel to "Love for the Fellowship". You probably don't need to read that to get this, but I always welcome new readers! WARNING! SLASH! Legolas/Aragorn. PG-13 for slash and violence. Can't say I didn't warn you!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The talented J.R.R. Tolkien owns the characters and Peter Jackson owns the movie from which I got the idea for this fic.

Major thanks to: Zelda Saturn Mistress for helping me with the title!!!!! Thank you sooooooo much!!!!!

Thanks for the last chapter of 'Love for the Fellowship':

To Jessica Kemp: Thanks for your review!!!

To Nessa Inwe: Thanks so much for your review!!! I'll be sending you an email soonw ith a few sites, so keep an eye out!!!

To NiimuraYume: Thanks so much for your review! Totally made me feel sooooooo happy!!! Enjoy!!

To Star Wars Forever: Aragorn's Hair. Hmm. Definitely going to have to read it soon. ::squeals:: You're so nice saying it wasn't as good as mine!! Which, now that I look back on it, is sort of an oxymoron or something, isn't it?

To Elf-Formally-Known-as-Legolas: Got your email. Definitely can't wait until the extended version comes out now!!!!! Dying to see a drunk Elf. LOL. Thanks so much for your support with the slashers. (Although, I think they're hilarious wasting their time reading a fic when there's clearly a warning in the summary!!!)

To ForsakenOn3: ::squeals:: Ooh, I love you! Your review made me feel all squishy inside . . . Hope you'll continue reading!!

To virginia woolf: Thanks so much for your review! I've been trying to put more slash in, but whenever I do, there are huge spaces of time where there should only be a few minutes. Oops. I'll figure it out.

To Legolas19: Thanks for your review!!

To Shadow41: Thank you so much for your review. I'm so glad you enjoyed the fic and I hope you enjoy reading this one, too. I'm doing my best!!!

To Zelda Saturn Mistress: Ahh, thank you sooo much for letting me use the title!!! Total life-saver. Thanks also for your support with the slashers!! BTW, what's kawaii mean?????

Chapter 1: Bad News from the Rohirrim

Legolas and Gimli watched intently as Aragorn laid his ear next to the ground, listening for footsteps, his eyes closed, concentrating . . .

"Their pace has quickened," Aragorn said suddenly, looking up at his two weary companions. "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!"

He ran off. Before following, Legolas paused and looked back at the dwarf.

"Come on, Gimli!"

He turned and ran after Aragorn. Legolas heard Gimli mutter, "Three days' and nights' pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell!"

As he ran, Legolas thought about the events of the past few days. He and Aragorn had spent no time by themselves since the other night. They had been too busy trying to track the Uruk-hai that had kidnapped Merry and Pippin. In fact, Aragorn hadn't shown a single interest in their possibly failing relationship or in Legolas in the past several days. Legolas was even beginning to wonder whether or not this was Aragorn's way of ending a relationship.

Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn raced across the rocks and plains, following faint footprints or broken twigs, all signs pointing in the direction of the Uruk-hai. Every so often, Legolas turned to make sure Gimli was keeping up. The Elf knew that with his much shorter legs, Gimli often had a hard time matching pace with Legolas and Aragorn. Suddenly, Aragorn came to an abrupt halt, Legolas stopping himself at the last second from running into him. The ranger bent down and pried an Elven brooch from the ground.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall," he said, straightening and showing Legolas the brooch.

"They may yet be alive," Legolas replied hopefully. Aragorn locked eyes with Legolas' bright blue ones.

"Less than a day ahead of us," Aragorn replied, setting off again. "Come!"

Legolas felt a pang of disappointment that all Aragorn said to him personally was "come". He turned around and saw Gimli roll from behind some rocks and come to a stop. He decided that for both the hobbits and for Aragorn, he would take up the chase again with renewed fervor.

"Come, Gimli!" Legolas called, running after Aragorn. "We are gaining on them!"

"I am wasted on cross-country!" Gimli cried out in response. "We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!"

Legolas smiled to himself at the dwarf's confidence as he added an extra burst of speed to catch up with Aragorn. They ran side by side in silence for a few moments, listening for the Uruk-hai and also to Gimli's pants and empty claims before Aragorn spoke softly.

"What is bothering you, my Elf?" he asked quietly, glancing over at Legolas. Startled, Legolas looked back at the ranger.

"What's bothering _me_?" he asked incredulously as he darted to the side to avoid a large hole. "Aragorn, this is the first you've spoken to me in three days!"

"Legolas, you know as well as I that I would much rather be spending my time with you than spending it searching for two hobbits kidnapped by murderous orcs!" Aragorn hissed back. Legolas stared at him in surprise; he had never before seen Aragorn this tense. He opened his mouth to reply, but Aragorn beat him to it.

"Stop."

Legolas stopped.

"Why?" the Elf asked in concern, looking around. They were standing on top of a hill looking over vast plains. "Have you found something?"

"No," Aragorn answered simply. "But I think we should wait for Gimli. He's seems to be continually falling behind."

Legolas looked behind him and saw the dwarf some twenty yards away struggling to reach the hill Legolas and Aragorn were atop. He smirked at the sight of the dwarf muttering encouragements to himself as he ran. He turned back to see Aragorn staring intently at him.

"What?"

"I'd like to talk to you alone, when Gimli is asleep or not around," Aragorn whispered as Gimli drew closer. Legolas nodded in reply as the dwarf reached them, breathing heavily. Aragorn gestured out at the plains stretching before them.

"Rohan," the ranger told them, looking out at the land. "Home of the Horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures . . . sets its will against us."

Legolas leapt forward and ran to a higher mound of earth. He gazed out over the land, straining his eyes to catch a glimpse of the kidnapping Uruk-hai.

"Legolas, what do your Elf eyes see?" he heard Aragorn call.

"The Uruks turn northeast," Legolas reported back. "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

With this new piece of information, he turned back and glanced worriedly at Aragorn, who had a dark look on his handsome face.

"Saruman," he muttered before racing off down the hill.

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli spent the entire night running in the direction they thought the Uruk-hai to have taken. No one spoke until dawn.

"The red sun rises," Legolas noted, pausing and looking up. Aragorn stopped a few feet from him and glanced warily around. Legolas looked back and gazed directly at Aragorn. "Blood has been spilled this night."

Aragorn stared at him for a moment before continuing the chase.

Later 

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli still ran on in pursuit of Merry and Pippin. They were passing a large boulder when the worry of the two hobbits was replaced in lieu of another. The new thought was to hide as thundering hoof beats approached.

Aragorn grabbed Legolas' arm as the Elf stood still glancing around. He pulled Legolas down to the ground behind the boulder as Gimli dropped to the ground next to them. Aragorn and Legolas exchanged a look as dozens of horses galloped by. Legolas saw Gimli bury his face into the ground and clap his hands over his ears. Aragorn's hand strayed from Legolas' arm. Aragorn wrapped his arm around Legolas' waist and pulled him close. Legolas knew at once that Aragorn still cared for him. Aragorn surprised Legolas by leaning in and kissing Legolas deeply. Reluctantly, Legolas broke the kiss and stared wonderingly at Aragorn. He smiled.

"I love you and always will," Aragorn whispered fervently, his breath ghosting over the Elf's lips. Legolas' heart leapt. As the last of the horses passed, Aragorn gave Legolas' waist a squeeze and he scrambled to his feet. Legolas' heart sped up as his worry over his love increased. Aragorn walked out from behind the boulder into plain view. Legolas and Gimli scrambled to their feet and walked out to stand behind Aragorn.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" Aragorn called loudly.

Suddenly, the large group of riders turned and galloped towards the three. The riders surrounded them in ever-tightening circles. When they stopped, every spear came down and pointed menacingly at Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn.

"What business does an Elf, a Man, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" a man seeming to be the leader of the group demanded, riding to the front. "Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine," Gimli said.

The man handed his spear to a nearby rider and dismounted his horse. Aragorn placed a warning hand on Gimli's shoulder.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," he threatened, looking disdainfully at the shorter man. Legolas felt a flash of anger as the life of his new friend was endangered and, quick as lightning, pulled an arrow, notched, and aimed it at the man.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas replied with a threat of his own, his Elvish blue eyes flashing.

He saw out of the corner of his eye the riders point their spears closer at the three hunters, but many were pointed directly at Legolas, who was still standing with an arrow aimed. After a very tense moment, Aragorn stepped in and gently pushed Legolas' arm down to his side. He gave the Elf a pleading look before turning back to the leader of the riders.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloín, and Legolas of the Woodland realm," Aragorn introduced with a slight gesture to the person of introduction. When Legolas was presented, the man before them threw the Elf a disdainful look, to which Legolas responded with an intense glare. "We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."

As Aragorn said this, the man seemed to relax his warrior stance.

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," he answered, removing his helmet. "Not even his own kin."

This seemed to be a signal, as the swords were withdrawn.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over his lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that, we are banished," he continued. Aragorn cast an alarmed glance at Legolas.

He stopped his pacing in front of Aragorn and leaned close, a sneer on his lips. Legolas felt a flash of anger and knew his features had taken on a look of intense hatred.

"The White Wizard is cunning," the man hissed into Aragorn's face. He began walking slowly in front of the three. "He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded an cloaked. And everywhere –" he stopped in front of Legolas and glared at him. The Elf stared defiantly back "– his spies slip past our nets –"

"We are no spies," Aragorn defended sharply, almost before the man had finished his sentence. "We track at party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive."

The man glanced down.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two hobbits!" Gimli interrupted, a pleading note creeping into his voice. "Did you see two hobbits with them?!"

"They would be small – only children to your eyes," Aragorn explained at the man's puzzled expression.

"We left none alive," he unfortunately confirmed, shaking his head. "We piled the carcasses and burned them," he added, turning and pointing at smoke rising in the distance. Legolas looked at Aragorn, who had a defeated look in his eyes. The ranger sighed and looked at the ground.

"Dead?" Gimli whispered unbelievingly. The man hesitated before nodding slightly.

"I am sorry," he said. Legolas placed a hand around Gimli's shoulders and hung his head in grief. After a moment, the man turned and whistled. "Hasufel! Arod!"

Legolas turned his head to see two horses, one a beautiful white and the other a chestnut brown, walk up to them. He reached up and caught hold of the white horse's reins as the man grasped the reins of the other horse and handed them to Aragorn. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters . . . Farewell."

The man placed his helmet back on his head and mounted his horse. He paused and looked back down at Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn.

"Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope . . ." the man advised. "It has forsaken these lands." He turned to his riders. "We ride north!"

With that, the company galloped off, leaving the three hunters and their new horses. Aragorn looked from Legolas to Gimli.

"We will search for Merry and Pippin," he told them. "We will not give up all hope yet."

Legolas nodded and swung his leg over Arod, the white horse.

"Come, Gimli," the Elf beckoned, holding out a hand. "You shall ride with me."

"I will, laddie," Gimli agreed, grabbing hold of Legolas' outstretched hand. "Just don't let me fall off, these things are so big . . ."

Gimli continued to mutter his thoughts on horses as Aragorn mounted his horse. He locked eyes with Legolas and smiled.

"Come, my friends," Aragorn said. "We ride!"


	2. The Fate of the Hobbits and a Surprise i...

Author's Notes: Sorry it's been so long, all. Had a few miscommunications between my beta and myself. But it's all sorted out now!!!

Thankies!!!

To Elf-Formally-Known-as-Legolas: Well, I hope the story gets better and slashier as it goes. My beta says it does, so I'm trusting her! O.O You actually found a picture of Legolas drinking the beer??? ::falls off chair laughing:: Ohhhh, dear, I'm so going to have fun with this one!!!! If you still have it and you have a few minutes, here's my email: . Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

To Legolas19: That's all right that you couldn't think of a name. I think I've got one and now I'm just searching for a free domain or subdomain provider, 'cause I'm too cheap to buy one!!! Enjoy the chapter!!!

To Katie: Thanks so much for your review!!! Enjoy the chapter!!!

To Star Wars Forever: Again, don't worry about the names. I think I've got one. I'm so glad you liked my other A/L fic, too! I'm here to please!!! Hope you haven't died yet from anticipation!!! Enjoy the chap!!!

To Zelda Saturn Mistress: Thanks sooooooooooooooo much for your help!! I got an 'I-Made-Zelda's-Life-Better Award'!!!!!!!! ::shows it to everyone that doesn't have one:: Go me!! LOL. I'm sorry about your dad, though. Is he okay?? And congratulations to Zelda's sister!!!! Thanks for the translations. Hope you enjoy the chapter!!!

To Nessa Inwe: ACK!!! Omgosh, please don't kill me!!!! I've been sooooo busy lately and have barely been able to answer or write any emails!!!!! Life's calmed down slightly since then. I swear, I WILL email you with those sites as soon as I possibly can!!!!! Thanks for your remark about the flamers. You're so right!!! Hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!!! (And if it doesn't, you're free to whack me with a broom!!)

To ForsakenOn3: Oh, my goodness, your review made me feel all squishy inside!!!!! I'm sooooo glad you liked the first chapter!!! I hope you like this one as much!!!!

To Jadesaber: I'm so glad you liked it!!!! And I hope that if you read the first in the series, you enjoy it as much!!!

To bradleigh: Thanks so much for your review. Really made my day. Enjoy this chapter!!!

To Shadow41: Thanks so much for your review. I'm glad you think this chapter measures up to my other!!!

To NiCoLe: I know exactly what you're talking about with the movie lines!!! I don't think people have discovered the wonders of subtitles and the pause button!!!

Dedicated to: My wonderful beta, Laura. Thank you soooooooooooooo much for all your help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 2: The Fate of the Hobbits and a Surprise in Fangorn

Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn galloped fiercely towards the huge mound of smoldering carcasses. They dismounted, and as Gimli began sifting through the corpses, Legolas surveyed their surroundings and Aragorn stood staring numbly at the pile. Legolas's eyes caught sight of Gimli pulling something from amongst the burnt bodies of Orcs and Uruk-hai. It was a charred belt and dagger sheath. Legolas felt a great sorrow wash over him as he realized.

"It's one of their wee belts," Gimli announced in shock. Legolas bowed his head and closed his eyes, placing a hand over his heart.

"Hiro hyn hîdh... ab 'wanath," (May they find peace in death) he whispered, his arm falling back down to his side. Suddenly, Aragorn viciously kicked a helmet and released a scream, startling Gimli and Legolas. It was a shout filled with grief and anguish. Aragorn fell to his knees and stared at the ground. Legolas felt a wave of pain at Aragorn's obvious feeling of failure and frantically suppressed the urge to shower him with love.

"We failed them," Gimli whispered, still in disbelief. Legolas looked from him to Aragorn as he moved to look at barely visible tracks on the ground.

"A hobbit lay here," he said, lightly touching the earth, "and the other." He sat back, surveying the tracks. Legolas followed Aragorn's every move, unsure of what this was leading up to. Aragorn followed the marks. "They crawled."

Aragorn began hurrying along as Legolas and Gimli walked behind him, listening as he told of the hobbits' movements the night before.

"Their hands were bound," Aragorn said. He spotted something a few yards away and darted over to it. He pulled a broken length of thick rope from beneath the brittle, dry grass. "Their bonds were cut. They ran over here."

Aragorn straightened and began jogging away from the pile of dead Orcs and Uruk-hai.

"They were followed. The tracks lead away from the battle . . ."

The Three Hunters broke into a run. They stopped abruptly as they stared at the massive hide-away before them.

". . . into Fangorn Forest."

Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli stared into the thick expanse of trees that loomed for miles, as far as the eye could see.

"Fangorn . . ." Gimli breathed, terror woven with wonder and apprehension clearly audible in his voice. "What madness drove them in there?"

"We'll find out soon," Aragorn told him determinedly, starting into the forest. Gimli reached out and grabbed his arm.

"You don't mean to follow them?!" Gimli asked in a strangled voice. Aragorn's eyes held an amused twinkle and they flicked to meet Legolas' blue ones quickly. Legolas smirked and winked at his love.

"Of course," Aragorn replied simply before plunging into the forest. Gimli stared at where Aragorn had stood before he turned to stare, outraged, at Legolas. The Elf grinned at him before diving into the trees. He could hear Gimli shouting at him behind the line of trees.

"But it's Fangorn Forest!!!"

Legolas then heard the crashing of twigs and brush as Gimli reluctantly followed him. Legolas quickened his pace to catch up to Aragorn so they might have a moment to talk. A moment later, he saw Aragorn's lithe form dashing through the trees. Legolas applied an extra burst of speed and narrowed the distance between him and Aragorn. Suddenly, an Uruk-hai stumbled out into the path and bared his teeth, brandishing a bloodstained axe. Legolas shouted in surprise but, before he could pull an arrow, the Orc sighed in a gurgling cry of death. It fell facedown with an arrow shaft protruding from its back. Legolas looked from the dead Orc to Aragorn's face only inches from his own.

"Careful, now," he whispered before firmly maneuvering the Elf against a thick tree trunk. Aragorn stared Legolas intently in his eyes before urgently pressing his lips to the Elf's. Legolas closed his eyes and savored the feeling. Aragorn seductively ran his tongue over Legolas's lower lip, asking for entrance.

The Elf shivered and opened his mouth invitingly, drawing Aragorn in. They were oblivious to all else, their tongues engaging in a heated duel, hands roaming the other's body. The loud cracking of a branch caused them both to jump apart, faces flushed, lips swollen with kisses, and panting heavily. A moment later Gimli tripped through the trees and fell on his face. He quickly stood up and looked at Aragorn and Legolas, who both sported bemused smiles. Gimli grumbled and set off ahead of the other two. They smiled at each other as they followed the Dwarf. Aragorn reached and squeezed Legolas's hand before bringing it up and softly kissing the Elf's soft skin. The three hurried along deeper into the forest.

It had been a day since Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn had entered the woods, and they were all growing increasingly nervous and edgy. They were now silently scouring their surroundings for hints as to the hobbits' whereabouts. Suddenly, Gimli stopped and touched a leaf, bringing it to his mouth. He spat on the ground and half-turned.

"Orc blood!" he growled. Aragorn stared intently at the ground.

"These are strange tracks," he murmured. Legolas looked at him and met his love's even gaze.

"The air is so close in here," Gimli stated conversationally.

"This forest is old. Very old," Legolas said, his voice a mixture of awe and wonder. "Full of memory... and anger."

Suddenly, great groans could be heard reverberating throughout the forest. Gimli looked around and raised his axe, hefting it threateningly.

"The trees are speaking to each other!" Legolas cried. Aragorn looked sharply at the Dwarf.

"Gimli!" Aragorn hissed.

"Huh?"

"Lower your axe," Aragorn gestured. Legolas smirked and strained to hold back his laughter.

"Oh."

Legolas felt it was time to educate his thickheaded friend about the trees.

"They have feelings my friend," he said, walking around and looking at the forest surrounding them. "The Elves began it; waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

Gimli snorted.

"Talking trees, what do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings?"

Legolas suddenly felt a prickling at the back of his neck. He looked sharply at Aragorn before sprinting forward.

"Aragorn, nad no ennas!" (Aragorn, something's out there!) he said. Aragorn walked up behind him and glanced around.

"Man cenich?" (What do you see?) he asked, whispering into Legolas's ear. Legolas listened for a moment before realization washed over him.

"The White Wizard approaches."

He looked at Aragorn, who was steeling himself. Gimli walked carefully up behind the two as they conversed quietly.

"Do not let him speak," Aragorn stiffly instructed in a whisper. "He will put a spell on us."

Aragorn wrapped his hand around the hilt of his sword and glanced at Legolas. The Elf notched an arrow discreetly as Gimli tightened his hold on his axe.

"We must be quick," Aragorn whispered. They three of them whirled around with a yell, ready to attack. Gimli threw his axe and stood gaping when it was shattered. Legolas released an arrow, but the shining figure in white deflected it easily. Legolas's eyes flicked quickly to look at Aragorn, shocked to see him drop a shimmering sword. The three stood with their hands raised, yet trying to distinguish a figure through the glaringly bright light.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits," came a deep voice from within the light.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded. Legolas prayed he wouldn't do anything foolish.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday," the voice answered. "They met someone they did not expect," he continued with an amused tone in his voice. "Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" Aragorn shouted, edging forward slightly. "Show yourself!"


	3. Surprise!

Author's Notes: Lovely reviews, I bask in their warmth!!!!!!

To ForsakenOn3: Thanks you sooooooo much for the feedback!!!! I know, I really shouldn't be sorry for all the sappy parts. But, it's a personal flaw. I love humor and really don't like sad, "oh, I love you but we can't be together" romance sappy stuff. So I really can't help it, but I don't know why. Enjoy this chapter!!!!!

To Kiki: Thanks so much for the review!! Enjoy the chapter!!

To Legolas19: I'm so glad you liked the chapter!!! Hope you enjoy this one!!!

To earthdanser: Like your name! Very cool. Again, I'm really sorry about the sappy crap. I really don't know why I wrote it like that. Hope this chapter's better!!!

To Isildwen: I'm so happy you like both stories!! Hope this chapter meets your expectations!!!

To Star Wars Forever: Oh, good!!! I'd hate to lose a reader because I'm an idiot!!! Lol. Hope this is soon enough and you're still alive and kicking!!!

To Zelda Saturn Mistress: Oh, that's good, everyone's happy and healthy!!! (I hope, or else things just got reeeeeeally awkward!) I'm glad you liked the first bit!!! And although can be a shit head server sometimes, this was not one of those times. The chapter really did end with "Show yourself!" Hope you like this chapter as well!!!!!

To bradleigh: I'm glad you didn't think it was too sappy. That was one of the things I was worried about. ::squeak:: I love getting reviews like yours. They totally make my day!!!

To Elf-Formally-Known-as-Legolas: Thanks so much for your email!!! I nearly died when I saw the pictures. I definitely can't wait to see this scene now!!!! The theater version of the movie comes out May 25. I think I might just wait until the extended version comes out. But, knowing me, I won't be able to help myself and I'll be forced to go out and buy it and watch it a bazillion times!!! About your review: I'm really sorry that chapter followed so closely to the movie. I'm really afraid the next few are going to do that, mainly because of the timeline depicted in the movie and all of the battle sequences and stuff. I'm really trying my best to add in a ton of stuff that's not in the movie, but again, it's really hard. Hope this chapter measures up!!! Please let me know if it doesn't so I can make all the necessary modifications and stuff to future chapters!!!

Chapter 3: Surprise!

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits," came a deep voice from within the light.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded. Legolas prayed he wouldn't do anything foolish.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday," the voice answered. "They met someone they did not expect," he continued with an amused tone in his voice. "Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" Aragorn shouted, edging forward slightly. "Show yourself!"

The glaringly bright light dimmed suddenly, revealing an impossibility. Legolas blinked once, then several more times as the now subtler glow shined around their old friend. Their friend that had fallen . . .

"It cannot be," Aragorn whispered, taking another step forward.

Gandalf stood before them, leaning on his staff, clad all in a dazzling white. He smiled at Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn as they stood there gaping. Legolas bowed, Gimli quickly following his example.

"Forgive me!" the Elf said, his head bowed as well. "I mistook you for Saruman."

"I _am_ Saruman," came the unexpected reply. Legolas looked up sharply and glanced at Aragorn. The ranger returned the puzzled look before shifting his attention back to Gandalf as he continued. "Or rather, Saruman as he should have been."

"You fell . . .?" Aragorn half-asked. Legolas and Gimli rose and walked forward to stand next to their comrade and, in Legolas' case, lover.

"Through fire," Gandalf replied, his blue eyes wide and bright, "and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth."

Gandalf seemed to be reliving the experience, which would, no doubt, be forever burned in the forefront of his memory.

"Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me," he continued. Legolas felt a great sense of compassion mixed with pity for his old friend for all he had endured . . . and for all he had sacrificed. "And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again."

Legolas and Gimli exchanged uneasy glances.

"My mother would be very disappointed if she could see me now, associating with all sorts of magic people," Gimli whispered half to himself and half to Legolas. Either way, Legolas smirked at the thought of a Dwarf mother reprimanding the great warrior Gimli.

"I've been sent back until my task is done," Gandalf finished. Aragorn stared at him for a moment before a smile spread to his handsome features.

"Gandalf!" he said.

"Gandalf?" the wizard asked, confused. Legolas felt a tremor of worry streak through his body. He felt eyes on him and glanced sideways to see Aragorn looking worriedly at him. Legolas allowed himself a little smile to appease Aragorn's obvious concern. He could almost see some of the tension leave Aragorn's body.

"Yes . . . That was what they used to call me," Gandalf continued, smiling crookedly. "Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." He smiled at the three hunters before him.

"Gandalf!" Gimli cried, laughing. Gandalf looked at the Dwarf with a twinkle in his eye.

"I am Gandalf the White," he stated, standing erect. Legolas smiled as a strange, yet melodic music soared through his soul. "And I come back to you at the turn of the tide."

Legolas followed behind Aragorn and Gandalf with Gimli behind him. Gandalf had donned a grey Elvish cloak, much like those of Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins," Gandalf told them, speaking over his shoulder as they moved swiftly through the forest. "We must ride to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras?" Gimli asked, surprised, from behind Legolas. "That is no short distance!"

"We hear of trouble in Rohan," Aragorn told Gandalf as he sidestepped a protruding tree root. "It goes ill with the king."

Gandalf nodded wearily.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured," the wizard replied. Gimli looked outraged.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing?" the Dwarf cried. "Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested --"

Suddenly, angry groans reverberated through the forest. Gimli looked around, half-frightened, before trying to appease the forest. "I mean, charming, quite charming forest!"

Legolas smirked to himself.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn," Gandalf said pointedly. "A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

Aragorn grinned at Legolas before leaning forward to speak to Gandalf.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend," Aragorn told him, his eyes twinkling. Gandalf looked at him.

"Hm?"

"You still speak in riddles."

Gandalf stared at Aragorn for a moment before breaking out in light laughter. Aragorn joined him after a moment. Legolas couldn't help but smile.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days," Gandalf informed the three. "The Ents are going to wake up . . . and find that they are strong."

"Strong?!" Gimli asked, surprised, gaping. He glanced around uneasily as the massive trees groaned again. "Oh, that's good."

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf," Gandalf snapped. "Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

They continued walking, quickly striding through the forest.

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one," Legolas heard Gimli mutter.

Legolas looked at the Dwarf and laughed.

Gimli was walking next to Gandalf, talking about something very animatedly. Legolas strolled with Aragorn several feet behind them, their fingers laced and Aragorn's thumb unconsciously tracing gentle circles on the back of Legolas' hand.

"So, what do you think they're talking about?" Aragorn asked, leaning close to whisper in Legolas' ear.

"Knowing Gimli, he's probably ranting about the trees," Legolas whispered back. Aragorn smirked. He glanced around quickly before pulling Legolas away from Gandalf's and Gimli's eyesight. Legolas looked into Aragorn's eyes, startled, as Aragorn smiled softly.

"I just wanted to feel you in my arms again, even if it's only for a moment," Aragorn whispered, almost inaudibly, as he stared intensely into Legolas' Elvish blue eyes. The Elf looked intently right back for a moment before wrapping his arms around Aragorn's neck and kissing him tenderly. As they pulled away, Legolas placed a small kiss on Aragorn's lower lip and another on his cheek. Aragorn lightly traced a finger across Legolas' cheekbone and down his jaw line before gently caressing the Elf's cheek. He bestowed upon Legolas a chaste kiss.

"We should get back to Gimli and Gandalf before they realize we're missing," he mumbled in between kisses to the Elf's neck, cheeks, and lips. Legolas nodded reluctantly before taking hold of Aragorn's chin and pulling his up for a light kiss.

"Come, my love," he said quietly before starting off after Gimli and Gandalf.

The four companions soon reached the edge of the forest. They found their horses standing benignly in the field, waiting for them. Legolas and Gimli glanced at each other, both wondering the same thing: What would Gandalf ride? Their question was soon answered, as the old wizard walked in front of all of them and whistled a strange, piercing tune. Legolas soon heard an answering neigh and turned in the direction of the sound. He stared at a growing speck, until it could be easily identified as a beautiful white horse.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," he said disbelievingly, blinking. The horse rode right up to them, then slowed to a walk as it approached Gandalf.

"Shadowfax," the wizard said fondly. "He's the lord of all horses, and he's been my friend through many dangers," Gandalf continued. He mounted Shadowfax as Gimli and Legolas mounted Arod and Aragorn mounted Hasufel. With Gandalf in the lead, the three horses turned and galloped in the direction of Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld.

Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn rode all day without stopping, but once night fell, they were forced to set up camp. It was after midnight and Legolas was softly humming the tune to an old Elvish song as he fixed several of the shafts on his arrows. He happened to glance up and see two figures standing, talking, outlined the moonlight. Curiosity overcame his sense of privacy and he stood up, walking silently over to the figures. It was Gandalf and Aragorn. Legolas crept closer so he could hear what they were conversing about.

"Do not regret your decision to leave him," Gandalf was reassuring Aragorn, looking at him. After a moment, the ranger turned back with a look of uneasiness resting in his eyes. "Frodo must finish this task alone."

Aragorn shook his head slightly.

"He's not alone," he said quietly, glancing over at Gandalf. "Sam went with him."

Gandalf looked at Aragorn with a sense of surprise and pleasing.

"Did he? Did he indeed?" the old wizard asked, smiling. Aragorn looked at him a moment longer before gazing back out into the distance. "Good. Yes, very good."

Legolas watched the two for a few more minutes, crouched several feet behind them when a sudden, stern voice called out.

"Legolas Greenleaf, if you insist on eavesdropping you might as well stand with us instead of kneeling on the ground behind us," Gandalf remarked, surprising Legolas and causing him to fall onto his rear.

Aragorn half-turned and grinned when he saw Legolas sitting in shock on the ground. He extended a hand to help Legolas up, which the Elf accepted gratefully. Aragorn, still smiling, gently pulled Legolas close to himself as he caressed his cheek gently. Unnoticed by Legolas, Aragorn reached around the Elf and brushed the dirt off his leggings. Legolas started at the touch and immediately burned bright red, dropping his head onto Aragorn's shoulder and nuzzling the exposed skin of his neck. After a moment, Aragorn pulled away and lightly tugged on his lover's hand. They stepped next to Gandalf and just stood, gazing out over the plains. Then . . .

"Congratulations, you two. How long have you been sneaking around together?"


	4. The Arrival at Edoras

Author's Notes: Wheeeeeee!!!!!! I love you all!!!!!!!!

To VRENDA-SAN: Thank you so much for your review! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

To ForesakenOn3: Thanks for the review! Yeah, I rarely cry at anything (my friends tell me I'm a soulless being), but well written stories that have sad endings make me cry. And so I don't particularly like them. I have a few ideas on the problem with the end of RotK I'm facing, so hopefully it shouldn't be too hard to figure out. Hope you like this chapter!!!

To Katie: O.O Thanks so much for your review! I'm really glad you like the story so far! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!!

To Zelda Saturn Mistress: Whoa!!! Hyper much?? Omigosh, I love "Aragolas"!!!! Did you make that up?? Oh, I'm glad everyone's doing well. And of course a slow descent into true insanity is healthy!!! ;-D

To Bradleigh: I'm glad you liked Gandalf and Gimli in last chapter. Enjoy this one!

To Angelbird12241: Thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter!!!

To Legolas19: I'm so glad you liked it! Sorry it's taken so long. My teachers have been bombarding us with homework and projects before finals in a few weeks. Hope you like the chapter!

To Isildwen: Hehehe, sneaky me . . . The answer to your suspicion is written in this chapter . . .

To Earthdancer: That's what it seemed to me when I watched the movies, Aragorn as the more dominant. So you think the little tenderness-bordering-on-sappiness is okay? I wasn't terribly sure of it.

To Star Wars Forever: ::squee:: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked the end. I thought that would be a cute little thing to add in. And as I said earlier, my teachers have been throwing homework assignments at us to get in a few extra grades before finals. Grrrrr . . . Hope this chapter meets up to your expectations.

To Nicole: Of course I'm using the extended edition! It's the only way to go, baby! It really is better, though, more information, more action, more moments designed specifically for people like me! You'll have to read this chapter to see how Gandalf knew . . . Lol. Enjoy the chapter!!

To Starlit Hope: Aren't they adorable?!

To SireenC: I'm glad you like the fic! The way John Rhys-Davis portrays Gimli in that scene was absolutely brilliant, so I tried hard to show that in the chapter. Enjoy the chapter!

To Werewolfgal: I'm so happy you liked "Fellowship." The sites are below, so enjoy on your own time!

To Yume-chan: Thanks so much for the review! Lol, aren't the flamers so funny??? I love getting flames. ::squeal:: Omgosh, I love your reply!!! Totally brilliant . . . and thanks so much for the sweet compliment!

To Rath: I typed up the best Elvish sites below because so many people asked for them. I'm so glad you like the fic! I couldn't help myself with the fish part. I had to put it in.

To Strangled lies: WOW! Thank you sooooooooo much for the wonderful review! Made me grin like the village idiot! I'm so glad you like both fics. I've worked really hard on them both. Hope you continue to read this one!!! I've typed up the websites for all the Elvish stuff below, with the best sites listed. Hope you enjoy the chapter!!!

To Shadow41: Thanks so much for the review! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!

To blackcat200: Sorry it's taken sooooooooo long to update!!!!! Major homework issues now that school is nearing its end (YES!!!!!!!!). Hope this satisfies your reading needs!!

To DustBunnies: Thanks so much for your review!!! I'm so glad you like both fics. I've been working really hard on them. I dunno, I think the flamers are really funny!!!!! This might sound weird, but I like getting flames. Really brighten up the room . . .

To AngelOfSoul: Lol. Yeah, that ol' wizard is too damn sneaky for his own good!! Enjoy!!!

To silver-sunn101: Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you liked it. Enjoy the chapter!!!

Another A/N: Here are the best Elvish sites that I 

And a really great, fun Lord of the Rings site (I love going here! 

Oh, wow. Okay, I just fond out a lot of the Elvish I used was from a site called The Grey Company. DO NOT USE THAT SITE!!!! Apparently, other reliable Elvish sites called their Elvish "Grelvish." It's a scary kinda mix of Quenya, Sindarin, and their imagination. ::growls:: The next chapter won't be up for a bit because now I've got to go back and fix the last chapter of Love for the Fellowship and also a future chapter of this fic. Just want to get that finished before I continue on and forget about the nasty Grelvish I've been using.

Okay, sorry about that. Just wanted to let you guys know. Anyway, I'll continue posting new sites I find, if you guys want. And if you find an interesting site for Sindarin or Quenya or . . . whatever, let me know!!! Always on the lookout for new sites to visit . . .

And now onto the chapter!!!!!!

Chapter 4: The Arrival at Edoras

It was Gandalf who asked as he glanced at the other two, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Legolas' mouth dropped as Aragorn's eyes widened in shock. They glanced at each other, completely speechless and thoroughly unsure of how to respond to something like this. Legolas looked over at Gandalf and saw a smile lingering on the wizard's face.

"How did you know?" the Elf hissed, as Aragorn continued sputtering.

"It's quite obvious," Gandalf laughed. Legolas blinked.

"It is?"

"Oh, yes," Gandalf replied sagely. "The way you two were always rushing to the others' aid and always seemed to disappear together and then reappear a while later looking completely flustered."

Legolas and Aragorn gaped at each other, then at Gandalf.

"For example, while we were in Fangorn. Did you really think I wouldn't realize what you were doing when I couldn't hear footsteps behind us?" the wizard asked.

"We were hoping you wouldn't notice," Aragorn mumbled. Then his head snapped up. "Gimli doesn't know, correct?"

"No, he's still completely oblivious," Gandalf told them. They sighed as one in relief. He smiled. "Well, it's late. I'm a bit tired and going to bed. Don't stay up too late. We still have a fairly large distance to cover tomorrow and we must be at Edoras before long. Good night."

And with that, Gandalf winked at the two of them, then turned and headed into his tent with the others several yards away. Legolas and Aragorn watched him for a moment before looking at each other.

"Well, that was interesting," Aragorn murmured, wrapping his arms around Legolas and stroking his hair.

"Very," Legolas whispered before closing the distance between his lips and Aragorn's. They met in a sweet kiss, full of longing and promise and devotion.

The next morning, the company rose early and set off across the plains of Rohan. After several hours of hard, silent riding, they stopped as the village of Edoras came into view.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld," Gandalf said. "There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." He stopped and glanced at Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn briefly before looking back towards the town. "Be careful what you say," he warned. "Do not look for welcome here."

Shadowfax cantered off, with Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn following. As they rode closer, Legolas glanced around him and saw a black silken-looking flag with a white horse depicted on it fly through the air to land near Aragorn. The Elf shivered and turned his attention back to the city as they entered. Edoras was somber, a dead-seeming city, filled with a wary silence. All the townsfolk wore black clothes. Everyone had stopped their chores the moment the strangers entered to watch them ride through the town to the stables. Legolas looked up towards the hall and saw a lady dressed in white standing at the top of the steps, looking out over the city. The Elf received the distinct impression she, too, was watching them.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli mumbled, so only himself and Legolas could hear him. Legolas smiled and nodded to let his friend know he agreed. They left their mounts in the hands of several stable boys and began up the stairs to the Golden Hall of Meduseld. Legolas noticed the lady in white had disappeared. A quick glance at Aragorn told him he realized the same. The four companions reached the top of the stairs to stop just short of several guards that blocked their way. Legolas scanned his blue eyes over them but could not detect any familiar faces.

"Ah," Gandalf sighed, relaxing a bit. Apparently the old wizard recognized someone.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame," said the one Gandalf knew. "By order of Gríma Wormtongue."

Legolas thought he detected a bit of animosity behind the words, but didn't have time to contemplate it as Gandalf nodded at them as a signal to relinquish their weapons. Aragorn pulled out his sword and knives perhaps a bit more viciously than needed and thrust them at the guards. Legolas pulled his knives from their sheaths and, just because he wanted to see the guards jump, gave them a little twirl before presenting them to the men. He smiled inwardly as the guard flinched before gingerly reaching for the weapons and snatching them quickly away. Gimli looked fondly at his axes as though he were saying goodbye and handed them reluctantly to the guards. Gandalf's acquaintance gestured to his staff a bit hesitantly.

"Your staff."

"Hmm?" Gandalf glanced at the wooden staff and grabbed hold of it tighter. "'Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" he asked as he looked innocently at the man. He hesitated for a moment, giving the wizard a disapproving look, the gestured they follow him into the hall. Gandalf winked at Aragorn and leaned on Legolas' arm as they entered the hall. At the far end, there was an ill-looking man with pale skin and dark, greasy hair crouching like a dog on the floor next to an ancient-looking man half-sitting in the throne. Legolas realized with a start the old man was the king of Rohan, Théoden, son of Thengel. He surmised the other man was Gríma Wormtongue. Gríma leaned closer to Théoden as Legolas and his companions approached. He began whispering quietly all the while his eyes never leaving the four approaching.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," Gandalf called. On a hunch, Legolas slowed his step and allowed Gandalf to continue on ahead. Aragorn and Gimli did the same. The three glanced cautiously around the wary hall and noted its unfriendly occupants. A group f evil looking men began following their steps with open hostility. Gríma leaned in close to Théoden and whispered something else. Just then, Théoden spoke up.

"Why should I . . . welcome you, Gandalf . . . Stormcrow?" the king asked, looking to Gríma for approval.

"A just question, my liege," the slimy-looking man replied, nodding. He stood up an started walking towards Gandalf. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest," he finished, his watery eyes bright with malice.

"Be silent!" Gandalf ordered. "Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!"

Gandalf swiftly raised his staff between himself and Gríma shied away.

"His staff!" he cried, cringing. He looked accusingly at the guards. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

The men Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli had been watching warily suddenly leapt into the main part of the hall and dove at them. Legolas starts throwing punches, making sure to keep them away from Gandalf and also trying to keep a majority from harming Aragorn. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the men raise an axe over Aragorn. Legolas leapt at him and tore the axe from the man's head and thumped him on the head. Aragorn slid a grateful hand down Legolas' arm before knocking out another man. Legolas felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he swung an arm over his shoulder and felt a satisfied feeling run through his veins when his fist connected with a man's face. All this time Gandalf had been walking towards and talking to Théoden. Gimli noticed Gríma trying to crawl away and caught him, pinning him to the floor.

"I would stay still, if I were you," Gimli growled, a foot on Gríma's chest.

"Hearken to me!" Gandalf was saying. "I release you from the spell."

He raised a fist in the air and flicked it open, closing his eyes. To everyone's surprise, the next sound they heard was Théoden cackling menacingly. Gandalf opened his eyes and looked at the king.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" Théoden accused.

Gandalf threw off his grey cloak, blinding everyone in the hall with the shining white light. Théoden was thrown back against his throne. The king cried out as Gandalf pointed his staff at him.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," the old wizard threatened. Legolas noticed someone running towards them out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Aragorn grab a woman's wrist.

"Wait," he whispered. The woman looked from him to the king, distraught. She had a long sheet of blonde hair, which made Legolas think of his own locks.

_ My hair looks better, _ he found himself thinking. He mentally slapped himself for his stupidity before turning back to the mater at hand.

"If I go . . . Théoden dies," came Saruman's voice from the king's mouth. Gandalf thrust his staff sharply forward and, once more, Théoden hit the back of his chair.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!" Gandalf ordered. Théoden struggled to sit up.

"Rohan is mine!" the possessed king hissed.

"Be gone!!" Gandalf roared. He drove his staff at Théoden as he lunged at Gandalf. Théoden was thrown back into the chair. He moaned and slumped over in his chair. Éowyn ran from Aragorn's grasp to the king's side as he fell. Aragorn moved closer to Legolas.

"Who is she?" he whispered, glancing at the Elf.

"I have no idea, my love," Legolas replied quietly. "Perhaps a daughter of a rider in the Rohirrim?"

"Would she be staying in the court?"

"On that, I truly don't know." The two lovers watched, amazed, as Théoden's head lifted and his features began to change gradually into those of a much younger-looking man. Clarity and recognition seemed to return to his eyes. He looked closer at the woman supporting him.

"I know your face," he whispered. "Éowyn . . . Éowyn."

"At least we now know her name," Aragorn murmured, holding his hands in front of him and watching Éowyn reunite with the king. Legolas looked incredulously at him and saw a tiny smile lurking on his lips. Éowyn smiled and started weeping, giving a little laugh. Théoden then looked out into the hall.

"Gandalf?" he asked, confused. The wizard smiled.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," he greeted. The hall seemed to lighten as everyone gasped and their eyes filled with tears of joy as they see their king rejuvenated to his former self. Théoden stood up and looked around Meduseld.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," he said. He looked down at his trembling hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better . . . if they grasped your sword," Gandalf advised, his blue eyes twinkling. The man that stopped them from entering Meduseld earlier now ran up to the king with his sword. Théoden reached for it, his hands still shaking. He wrapped his hand around it slowly and then unsheathed it, gazing upon the shining steel. Gríma shook and tried to escape while everyone was caught up with the king. Gimli spotted him, however, and pulled him back. Just then, Théoden's gaze landed on Gríma. The king's expression became stormy and he nodded at two of his guards. They picked up the protesting Gríma and forcefully threw him from the hall. He rolled and bounced down a flight of stairs to land in a fetal position on the landing, a trickle of blood running down his chin. Legolas, Aragorn, and the others followed the livid king out of the hall. Gríma cried out when he landed on the hard stone.

"I've only ever served you, my lord!" he beseeched pathetically to the king. Théoden advanced upon the cringing coward, his sword held firmly in a steady hand.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" he roared.

"Send me not from your side," Gríma begged. Théoden raised his sword furiously to kill Gríma. Before he could, however, Aragorn rushed forward and grasped his arm.

"No, my lord!" he protested, straining to hold Théoden's hand. "No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

After a moment's thought, Théoden began to lower his weapon.

When he did, Aragorn reached out a hand to help Gríma to his feet. Instead, the man spat in Aragorn's hand, at which a flame of fury licked up inside him. He would have lunged forward had it not been for Gandalf's firm hand on his arm. Aragorn looked disgusted and wiped his hand on his coat. Gríma scrambled to his feet and shoved his way through the crowd.

"Get out of my way!" Legolas could hear him snarl.

"Hail, Théoden King!" shouted the guard that stopped them earlier. At his words, the crowd of townsfolk knelt in awe and respect for their king. The people behind him knelt as well, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf included. They heard the horse Gríma stole gallop from the city. Théoden turned back to the hall and looked up at Gandalf.

"Where is Théodred?" he asked, puzzled. "Where is my son?"

Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other, a sinking feeling settling in the pit of their stomach.

Later that day, Legolas and Aragorn walked side by side behind Gandalf in Théodred's funeral procession. His body was carried by six members of the Rohan Royal Guard, which was leading the procession. When they reached the burial site, Legolas saw the woman from the court, Éowyn, standing near. When Théodred's body was handed to the woman standing next to the tomb to be placed inside, she burst into a chant in the Rohirric tongue.

"Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended. Giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende, on Meduselde þæt he ma no wære," (An evil death has set forth the noble warrior. A song shall sing sorrowing minstrels, in Meduseld that he is no more) she intoned, as if each word were a struggle to sing. "His dryhtne dyrest and mæga deorost. Bealo . . ." (To his lord dearest and kinsmen most beloved. An evil death . . .)

The tomb doors were closed with a harsh thud. Éowyn ended her lament with a start.

Legolas and Aragorn waited until most of the townspeople had headed back into the city before following slowly. They walked back into Meduseld, where they were escorted into the main hall. There they were seated and offered food and drink. Gimli was already there, eating gleefully. Legolas gracefully declined; he wasn't hungry. Aragorn declined also, preferring to smoke his pipe. They sat there in relative silence (the relative being Gimli's eating) for close to half an hour, until two small children, a boy and a girl, were hustled in and wrapped in blankets by Éowyn. She went to rush past them to get hot food and water when Legolas reached out and caught her by the arm.

"What happened?" he demanded, looking back at the children.

"My uncle—Théoden King," she explained at Legolas' and Aragorn's confused expressions," was out with Gandalf Greyhame when Gandalf saw a horse approach with two children on it. One of them fell off, barely conscious. Gandalf and my uncle picked up the two and brought them here."

"What are their names?" Aragorn asked her, his eyes burning into hers. She seemed to calm down a bit as she replied.

"The boy is Éothain and the girl is Freda. They say they were sent here to raise the alarm by their mother, a woman by the name of Morwen."

With that, she remembered her hurry and continued on. Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other.

"Saruman is mobilizing," Aragorn whispered. Legolas nodded. Éowyn brought the food out for the children and stood behind them. Théoden and Gandalf came in and walked up to the throne. A chair was brought for Gandalf and the two sat. Éowyn looked up at her uncle.

"They had no warning," she reported. "They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot, and tree."

"Where's mama?" the little girl, Freda, asked, on the verge of tears.

"Shh," Éowyn pressed, wrapping the girl's blanket closer around her.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash," Gandalf told Théoden matter-of-factly. "All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children."

He leant forward and grasped the arm of Théoden's chair. The king looked at the gesture warily.

"You must fight," the old wizard stressed.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak," Aragorn spoke up. "Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now," Théoden disagreed. "Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

Legolas and Gimli were watching this exchange silently, Gimli still pushing food into his mouth as if there were no tomorrow.

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not," Aragorn told the king.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan," Théoden informed Aragorn icily in reply.

Gimli took a drink from his goblet, spilling it all down his front, and burped. Legolas cringed inwardly.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf prompted. Théoden looked at him before standing up.

"We will leave Edoras," he announced before exiting the hall. Gandalf stared after him. Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas looked at each other. Suddenly, Gandalf was passing by them swiftly.

"Come," he ordered, his pristine white robes billowing. Gimli leapt up, not one to dally when it came to following Gandalf's demands. Legolas and Aragorn exchanged another look before following. They hurried outside in time to hear the guard that first met them (to whom they had later been introduced to as Háma) make an announcement.

"By order of the king, the city must empty," he shouted. "We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourselves with treasures. Take only what provisions you need."

The townsfolk were bustling around frantically, gathering their belongings and provisions and preparing for the move. Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas followed an irate Gandalf towards the stables.

"Helm's Deep!" Gandalf grumbled.

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight!" Gimli growled in agreement. "Who will defend them if not their king?"

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people," Aragorn protested weakly, trying in vain to find a reason for Théoden's seemingly unintelligent decision. "Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."

They entered the stables and headed towards their horses' stalls.

"There is no way out of that ravine," Gandalf replied, knocking several holes in Aragorn's argument. "Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn," he continued, speaking quieter now but still loud enough for Legolas to hear. "The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses _have_ to hold."

"They will hold," Aragorn assured him, though Legolas could tell his voice told a different opinion.

"The Grey Pilgrim . . . that's what they used to call me," Gandalf recalled almost to himself as he stroked Shadowfax. "Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East," he instructed, mounting Shadowfax. Aragorn opened the stall gates and said something softly to the wizard. Gandalf nodded to him and nudged Shadowfax into a gallop. The two rode hard from the tables, causing Legolas to jump aside so not to be trampled. After a moment of watching Gandalf ride off, he walked on silent feet towards the stall that housed Aragorn's horse, Hasufel. Aragorn had closed the gate to the stall to keep Hasufel in. He was at the back of the stall, fixing one of the straps on the saddle. Legolas opened one side of the gate slightly, just enough so he could slip in unnoticed, and whispered a few soothing words to the horse in Elvish so he wouldn't make any sudden moves.

Legolas crept to the back of the stall and whipped Aragorn around without warning, immediately covering the ranger's mouth with his own. He backed Aragorn up against the wall and pinned him there. Aragorn opened his mouth invitingly and stroked Legolas' tongue with his own. The Elf released a tiny moan of pleasure at the action and dove, if it was possible, even deeper into Aragorn's mouth. After a moment or two of hard kissing, Legolas dragged his mouth from Aragorn's and kissed his way to the Man's ear.

"The first free moment we get alone after the battle will be the best of your life, I promise you," Legolas whispered into Aragorn's ear, his voice thick with lust. He knew his breath was hot and driving Aragorn crazy, but at the moment, Legolas currently had his hands pinned to the wall behind him. Legolas could tell Aragorn had clamped his mouth shut by the way his jaw had clenched together. The Elf smirked and took Aragorn's earlobe between his teeth and pulled. He transferred his mouth back to Aragorn's lips when he elicited a soft yelp from the pulling. Several moments passed as both tongues battled for dominance. Finally, Legolas pulled away, panting. Aragorn's eyes were shining brightly.

"I've got just one thing to say," he whispered, his voice a bit hoarse.

"Oh? What's that?" Legolas asked, maneuvering his body against Aragorn's with a throaty laugh.

"We'd better finish off those Uruk-hai quickly because if we don't, I might just steal you away from the fight to find an empty bedroom," he growled as Legolas' tongue traced random designs on the sensitive spot directly below his ear.

"What about saving Rohan?" Legolas asked as he looked at Aragorn, his eyes dancing with mirth.

"They can fight for themselves," Aragorn replied, shrugging. "Besides, this is more important."

That said, he reversed their positions and crushed his lips to Legolas'.

Author's Notes: Okay, so we find out the truth about Legolas and Aragorn . . . They are just horny, horny boys!!! Or at least, that's what I want them to be! Anyway, I've got a major question to ask all of ya. I've been thinking that at the end of this fic, before the beginning of RotK, I might add in a little . . . erm . . . SCENE between Leggy and his lover. Well, no, I'm definitely adding a scene, but I was also contemplating writing a sex scene for the two. I've never written one before, but would like to, especially for our favorite Elf and King!! What do you guys think??? Please let me know, because I've really got no idea what to do!!!!!!!!


	5. The Loss of a Love

Author's Notes: YOU'RE ALL SOOOOOO NICE!!!!!!!!!

To Luna Lovegood: Sorry it's taken so long!!! Enjoy!

To Dollface786: Thanks for your review; I'm glad you like the story!! Enjoy the next chapter!!

To Ultra Rodimus: AAHHH!!! ::runs and hides:: I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!!! I've just been really busy lately, and that's why I haven't been able to update. Here! ::pushes the chapter at Ultra Rodimus and scampers away:: O.O HOLY CRAP!! You reviewed to Chapter 4 three times!!! You so get the prize for most reviews in one chapter!!! The sex scene is going to take place after the Battle of Helm's Deep, but before Return of the King starts. I'm going to post a toned down version of the scene and anyone that wants the "extended version" can request it and leave their email address and I'll send it to them.

To BlackCat200: I'm sooo sorry, it's taken so long!!! Accept this chapter as an apology???

To Mitsuki: Thanks so much for your review!! Lol, yeah, cute horny boys can do anything they want. I'm probably going to write a sex scene, but post a toned-down version of it on so I won't get kicked off. Anyone that wants the more graphic version of it can email me and I'll send it to them. Enjoy this chapter!!

To Rowenna: Thanks for your review. I'm sorry you think I'm bordering on plagiarism. I've been trying to add more scenes between Legolas and Aragorn, but a lot of the time, the timeframe just doesn't permit anything more than a stolen kiss. The whole plot of this story is that Aragorn and Legolas are maintaining a relationship that's kept secret from everyone else. A relationship that's sort of behind-the-scenes of the movie. Hope you'll continue to read and give me your suggestions and all that.

To SteffiGirl: Hey! Thanks for your reviews! You're sooo nice!!!! When I red your review, I started grinning sooo big. My brothers officially think I'm mental. I am adding a scene at the end of the fic. Hop you'll enjoy, but in the meantime, enjoy Chapter 5!!!

To AngelofSoul: Thanks for your review and enjoy the chapter!!!

To blackcat200: Lol, but you're in no way excited about the scene, are you?? Enjoy Chapter 5!!!

To VRENDA-SAN: Thanks so much for your support with the scene!! It's coming up at the end of the fic. Hope you'll enjoy it!!

To Kiki: Thanks for your review!! I try to write my sex scenes tastefully, nothing too raunchy (a little bit is healthy . . . ::big grin::). Enjoy the chapter!!

To Katie: You're so nice!!! Thanks sooo much for the review!! Thanks for your support and enjoy the chapter!!

To Starlit Hope: Lol they both just NEED to get laid. Enjoy the chapter!!

To Elf-Formally-Known-as-Legolas: I'm so glad you liked the chapter!! Your review was soooo nice!!! And about the scene . . . I'm making it as lemony as possible without getting kicked off I'm just a total smut-whore. ::grins:: I might tone it down a bit, then email the real thing to anyone that wants it. I actually have RotK (my dad bought it and Master and Commander for me when I had my wisdom teeth pulled), but I haven't seen that yet. I'll try it out, thanks! Hope you enjoy the chapter!!! (I know, no horny guys, but they're coming!!)

To Star Wars Forever: Thanks for your review!! Enjoy this chapter!!

To SpoonGirl1: They're just so cute together. I really can't imagine either of them with anyone else. Enjoy!

To bradleigh: Thanks so much for your encouragement with the sex scene. Our boys deserve it.

To NiCoLe: I'm definitely adding a scene at the end of the story (it just doesn't fit anywhere else). They have been pissing me off, bugging me every day to let them have some time to themselves. So the scene is coming up!!

To Shadow41: Thanks so much for your reviews!! I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter. I've decided I am going to add a scene at the end of the fic, so I hope you like it!!

To Zelda Saturn Mistress: O.O Aragolas is brilliant. Total genius. DON'T DIE ON ME!!! The little scene is going to be at the end of this story, 'cause it doesn't fit anywhere else. o ::runs after Zelda getting carted off:: WAIT FOR ME!!!

To SireenC: Aragorn is a little taken with Éowyn, but only in the way that he wants to help her and her people in whatever way he can. I am going to continue this all the way through the trilogy. I have a little something planned for the end of RotK, don't worry!! Enjoy the chapter!!

To ForsakenOn3: I'm glad you like the ending!! Those two just need to get laid. Thanks so much for the review, and enjoy the chapter!!!

To Legolas19: O.O Don't worry, I'm going to write a scene!!! But for the time being, will this chapter do??

To Kuroi Neko-kun: The scene will be at the end of this story. Can you hang on until then??? You think I'm a good writer?? Oh, I love you!! No WAY will Éowyn drop in on them. I'm locking her out!!

To angelbird12241: Thanks for your review!! Enjoy this chapter!

To Isdule07: I'm glad you think that the fic needs a sex scene! I think so, too. Our boys need it. I want the whole Fellowship to find out. I'm just not sure how yet. O.O ::falls over laughing:: Oh, my gosh! I can so imagine how Gimli would react to seeing that. Either fainting dead away at the sight or running from the room, shouting. ::thinks:: I'd probably stay and watch in a corner . . . Who wouldn't???

To silver-sunn101: Thanks for both of your reviews!! I feel honored that you took a break to read my fic!! Oh, my gosh, wasn't it sad at the end???? Did you cry when you saw it?? I saw it with my dad and my brothers and my brother's friend and they were all laughing at me 'cause I was crying. ::grumbles:: Hate them . . . The books are really good. Fellowship's a little hard to get though at the beginning, but it picks up. Enjoy them! When's your birthday??

Reviews I missed from Chapter 3 (sorry, guys!!):

To blackcat200: Sorry I took so long!!! Enjoy!!!

To DustBunnies: I'm so glad you like the fic!!! I'm trying to give our favorite boys all the moments they can get. They need them. I had to put that fish part in, in the last chapter of "Fellowship". Had to. I couldn't help it. Enjoy the chapter!!!

To AngelofSoul: Hahahaha, Gandalf IS a sneaky knowing bastard!!! Wow, you characterized him in three words while Tolkien used, like, fifty million!!! Enjoy the chapter!!!

Author's Notes: Oh, dear God this chapter was hard to write. Especially the end. But so far it's my favorite. ::grins:: Evil author. Enjoy!

Yet Another Author's Note: Since when doesn't allow the little asterisks????

Chapter 5: The Loss of a Love

Legolas was walking a few yards from the Rohirrim refugees, stretching his long legs. He was close enough to hear an amusing conversation between Gimli and Éowyn.

"It's true, you don't see many Dwarf women," Gimli was saying as he rode atop Arod, Éowyn walking beside, leading the white horse by the reins. "And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men."

Éowyn smiled and glanced behind her at Aragorn. Legolas felt a flame of jealousy rise within him. It was quite obvious to him Éowyn felt something for the Ranger from the North, even though it might not be as clear to all else.

"It's the beards," Aragorn whispered loudly to her, gesturing with one hand. Éowyn smiled and turned back to Gimli.

"And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women," Gimli continued. "And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!"

Éowyn laughed aloud at this statement, Gimli joining her. Legolas smiled in spite of himself and looked over at Aragorn. The ranger grinned at him and winked, causing Legolas' stomach to perform an intricate set of flips. He looked away and chided himself for still feeling like a young Elf maiden receiving the attentions of a male Elf for the first time.

A sudden outbreak of action tore Legolas from his thoughts. Something had startled Arod, which caused him to bolt. Éowyn lost hold of the reins as he ran. After several yards, Gimli fell off the back of the horse with a loud thump. Éowyn hurried over to him with an "ooh!" Gimli was struggling to get up as he made up excuses.

"It's all right, it's all right," he said, straining to stand. "Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate."

Legolas could see, even from where he stood, that Éowyn was having a hard time keeping a straight face as she helped Gimli to his feet. He glanced furtively over at Aragorn and saw him deep in conversation with King Théoden. His innate curiosity overcame his sense of privacy once again and he crept a bit closer to the column to be able to hear the discussion.

". . . Cut down by Orcs," Théoden was saying. "She watched her mother succumb to grief."

Aragorn glanced out at Éowyn, who was laughing as she brushed Gimli off. She turned and looked at Aragorn, the sun shining behind her and the wind blowing through her hair.

"Then she was left alone, to tend her king in growing fear," Théoden continued, a bitter tone creeping into his voice. "Doomed to wait upon an old man, who should have loved her as a father."

Éowyn stared at Aragorn, her smile disappearing. After a moment, she turned back to Gimli. Legolas felt eyes upon him and turned to see Aragorn staring at him. He locked eyes with the ranger, both making an unspoken promise to meet later when there was no one around.

When night fell, the refugees stopped to make camp. Legolas was wandering around as everyone set up cooking pots. He heard a familiar voice and followed it.

"My uncle told me a strange thing." It was Éowyn, speaking to Aragorn. Legolas stopped nearby, behind a tent, to listen to the conversation. "He said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather. But he must be mistaken."

Aragorn sighed a bit.

"King Théoden has a good memory," he told the shieldmaiden. "He was only a small child at the time."

"Then you must be at least sixty!" Éowyn cried. And expression of distinct embarrassment flitted across Aragorn's handsome features. "Seventy?" Aragorn still said nothing. "You cannot be eighty!" she exclaimed.

"Eighty-seven," Aragorn told her finally, noticeably embarrassed. Éowyn looked astonished for a moment before realization dawned upon her face.

"You are one of the Dúnedain," she said, almost accusingly. "A descendant of Númenor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race has passed into legend."

"There are few of us left," Aragorn informed her quietly. "The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago."

"I'm sorry," Éowyn apologized, though Legolas couldn't figure out for the life of him why. "Please, eat!"

Aragorn didn't look all too happy about this plea, but continued his meal anyway.

Later, Legolas and Aragorn met a ways outside camp. Legolas draped his arms around Aragorn's neck as the ranger wound his around Legolas's slim waist. Their lips met in a sweet kiss. Legolas pulled away after a moment and stroked Aragorn's face.

"She likes you, you know," he murmured, resting his hand on the back of Aragorn's neck.

"Who?"

"Éowyn," Legolas replied, nuzzling Aragorn's neck. Aragorn snorted lightly.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said. Legolas retreated from pressing light kisses to his lover's neck and frowned.

"I'm not," he replied. He turned and walked to sit on a nearby rock. Aragorn joined him. "I can tell."

"Well, rest assured, I have no interest in her other than to get her and her people to safety," Aragorn told him. He gently pressed Legolas' back to the rock and proceeded to kiss him very thoroughly.

The next day, Legolas was riding next to Aragorn as the column slowly moved along. Two of the members of the Rohan Royal Guard rode past him, Háma and Gamling, he thought. His eyes followed them to the front of the column. They rode past and out of eyesight. The hairs on the back of Legolas' neck stood on end and a sense of unease grew in the pit of Legolas' stomach. He dismounted, leaving Arod with Gimli, and quickly sprinted after the two riders. He came over the ridge to see the horses moving restlessly around. He glanced quickly around and saw a Warg scout charging the two guards. He raced down the hill to see the scout attack Háma. The guard cried once and fell still.

"Wargs!" Gamling shouted. The Warg turned to Gamling at the cry. Legolas ran over and slaughtered it with an arrow. He then drew his long knife and killed the Orc.

"Argh!" He turned to Aragorn, who had come running to the top of the hill at Gamling's yell, and shouted, "A scout!" He kicked the Orc off his knife. He heard Aragorn shout to the king, "Wargs! We're under attack!"

Cries of panic rose from the column as Legolas hurried to the top of the hill and looked at the scene below. He saw Gimli attempting to mount Arod, but was having some difficulty doing so.

"Get them out of here!" Aragorn shouted as he ran.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Théoden shouted.

Legolas looked back out in front of him and squinted a bit. Suddenly, his eyes widened as dozens of Wargs and their riders riding fast towards them, kicking up clouds of dust and dirt along the way. Grimly, the Elf took hold of his bow and pulled an arrow from his quiver, notching it and taking aim.

"Follow me! Yah!" shouted Théoden.

Legolas could hear Éowyn calling to the villagers staying behind.

"Make for the lower ground! Stay together!"

Legolas aimed at the distant target and shot, hitting a Warg rider. He drew another arrow, notched it, and let it fly. Right on target, it killed another Orc. He reached for another arrow and instead, saw Théoden and his company approaching. He ran and mounted Arod with a smooth leap and joined in the fray of charging horses with Gimli behind him. The Warg-riders snarled a battle cry.

"CHARGE!!" shouted Théoden, spurring his horse faster. The Rohirrim and the Warg-riders clashed head on. Immediately, Orcs are slaughtered, and Rohirrim men, as well. Legolas was charging through the mass of dead bodies and dead Wargs when he saw Gimli standing face to face with one of the growling beasts.

When did he get down there? Legolas wondered even as he rode towards his friend.

"Bring your pretty face to my axe!" Gimli invited threateningly. The Warg went to leap at Gimli. Legolas swiftly notched and shot an arrow, killing it at once. Gimli jumped back as the Warg fell and glared at up at him in outrage.

"Argh! That one counts as mine!" the Dwarf exclaimed, claiming the kill.

Legolas smirked and smashed his sword into another Orc. He saw Gimli swing his axe at a Warg, thrusting it in deep.

"Have fun, my friend," Legolas murmured as he turned back to the battle. He spent several minutes sinking his sword and arrows alike into both Orcs and Wargs. He saw Aragon race past, plucking a spear from the ground as he passed. Legolas glanced around to see what he was charging toward. A Warg was standing on a dead Orc, which was on top of a dead Warg, which was lying atop something else. Aragorn threw the spear into the Warg, successfully killing it. It died with a yelp and landed on the pile. As he wheeled around, Aragorn threw Legolas a wink, who spared the ranger a dazzling grin. They rode side by side for a moment, slicing heads off their necks and stabbing anything enemy that moved. They separated and rode in opposite directions. Legolas turned to help Théoden with some Wargs and their riders that refused to die. Aragorn turned off to the right.

The battle was winding down. The Wargs were either dead or had run off whimpering. None of the Orcs had gotten away. They were lying strewn about on the ground, dead or dying. Théoden clapped Legolas on the back before turning to Gamling, who was bleeding from a small cut over his eye. Legolas looked around, his eyes landing on Gimli, and then searching for Aragorn. He saw Gimli looking for him as well. After a moment, the Elf took a few steps, gazing around.

"Aragorn!" he called. When he received no answer, panic began to swirl around and clutch at his heart.

"Aragorn?" Gimli called.

_ Where is he? _ Legolas wondered frantically.

"Aragorn!" he shouted again, more desperately this time. His heart clenched when he was greeted with silence. He was walking now, although he didn't know how he came to be doing that. His feet were carrying him towards a rocky cliff, Gimli at his side. Legolas heard a wheezy, gurgling cackling sound. He turned to see a dying Orc laughing to himself. Gimli went and stood over the Orc, axe in hand.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing," he offered menacingly.

"He's—" The Orc coughed. "Dead." Legolas heart froze and dropped to the vicinity of his toes. The Orc laughed evilly. Legolas' eyes took on the expression of that of immense loss. "Took a little tumble off the cliff," the Orc continued, clearly enjoying the torture this was wreaking on Legolas. The Elf glanced hesitantly at the edge of the cliff and felt a great sorrow well in his chest. He whipped back around and grabbed the Orc by his hideous leather vest.

"You lie!" he hissed, hatred and loss conflicting in his clear blue eyes. The Orc chuckled again and died mid-laugh. Legolas glared at him and threw him back to the ground. The corpse was already stiffening. A glimpse of silver caught his eye and he looked down at the Orc's fist. His heart died inside him. It was Aragorn's Evenstar pendant. The one Lord Elrond's daughter, Arwen Undómiel, had given him so many months ago. He wrapped his hand around the necklace and raced to the edge of the cliff, hoping against hope. He hesitated, then looked down and groaned silently. There was a drop of hundreds, perhaps even thousands of feet, culminating in rushing rapids below. There was no sign of his beloved. Gimli came to stand beside him. Legolas could do nothing but stand and stare down at what had most surely been Aragorn's unfortunate fate. Théoden walked up beside him and gazed down before speaking to his men.

"Get the wounded on horses," he ordered. "The wolves of Isengard will return." He hesitated before plunging on. "Leave the dead."

Legolas turned to face Théoden, his face showing an expression of perplexed anger and inconsolable loss on his face. Théoden sighed and placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"Come," the king said gently. He turned and left Legolas and Gimli to stare down at the rushing river. A few minutes passed, during which they could hear the moans of wounded men as they were seated upon horses.

"Lad?" Gimli asked tentatively, unsure of how to approach the obviously grieving Elf.

"What," Legolas replied dully.

"Théoden's leaving," Gimli told him. "Are you coming?"

"Go ahead without me," Legolas told him, pain of his loss flitting across his face.

"Are you sure?"

Legolas smiled tiredly at his friend's worry.

"Yes, go on," he replied. "I'll catch up in a bit."

"All right," the Dwarf conceded reluctantly, turning. "Don't do anything foolish, now."

Legolas smiled and nodded. He watched Gimli walk to the rest of the company and, with some difficulty, mount Arod. After a moment of conversation between Gimli and Théoden, they set off, riding hard across the plains. Legolas smiled slightly again when he saw they had left him a horse to ride. The smile melted from his face when he looked back down at the rapids and he finally allowed the tears he had been holding back to course freely over his cheeks. He glanced down at the pendant and the clutched it tightly in his fist. He shoved it in a pocket before shouting aloud and falling to his knees, unconsciously mimicking Aragorn's movements several days before, when they were standing at the mound of Orc corpses. He sobbed and buried his face in his hands.

"How can you leave me like this?!" Legolas screamed, turning his face to he heavens. "How dare you leave me here alone?! How could you?!" He pounded his fist into the ground and sobbed, his grief echoing off the hills. He cried until there was nothing left in him to cry. He gazed down at the uncaring river once more and closed his eyes.

"I would die right here and now because you're gone, my love, if it weren't for the hundreds of innocent people up against Saruman's army," Legolas whispered. "I will follow you when this battle is done. Just know, I will love you with all my heart for forever and a day. I love you, Aragorn, I love you."

With that, he turned forever from the river and walked towards the lone horse, his grief and pain imminent in every step.

A Note for Everyone:

As I said quite often above in the thanks, I'm planning on writing a little "scene" (everyone knows what kind) between Aragorn and Legolas for the end of the fic, between the end of "Forbidden Love" and the beginning of "Return of the King" (still need a name for it). The original version will not be posted on (because of the censor-nazis), but I'm going to write a more toned-down version of it to update. Anyone that would like to read the original can request it in a review or email. If you review and request to read the original, please leave your email address so I don't have to jump from one profile to another. It just makes it easier for me to get the chapter to you sooner. Thanks for hanging with me and for all your support!!!!!


	6. A Renewal of Hope

Author's Notes: Please excuse the Elvish in this chapter. I had to use a mix of Sindarin and Quenya to get all of the conversation translated (word by word . . . O.O). I'm not positive the verbs and such are properly declined, but . . . oh, well. The Elvish is just a very rough translation this time around . . .

Thank you's: You guys are soooo wonderful. I don't know what I'd do without all of you . . .

To fanes: Thanks for your review! Hope you enjoy the chapter!!

To Espina Oscura: I hope the end of chapter 5 wasn't _too_ sad . . . Either way, enjoy chapter 6!!

To Ultra Rodimus: Hehehehe, only twice . . . I WIN!!! Sorry. Hope this chapter was updated quickly enough for ya!!!

To CSI3: Thanks soooo much for your reviews. I'm so glad you like the story!!! And it's been great talking to you online!!!

To SteffiGirl: I'm so glad you liked chapter 5! Of course all will be well in the land of LotR slash!! I can't write anything other than happy endings . . . ::grumbles:: Damn me and my perky personality. Awwww, well, maybe we could think of someway for you to get the original . . . Enjoy the chapter!!!

To ForsakenOn3: I had to put Legolas swearing his life in. To me, it showed how deep his love for Aragorn was. Dunno if it did . . . but oh, well. Enjoy!!!

To BlackCat200: Was this chapter faster than the last?? Hope it was! Enjoy!

To DustBunnies: Thank you so much for your review!! Don't worry about not reviewing before; I do that all the time. ::ducks head in shame:: Anyway, thanks again for the wonderful review! Enjoy the chapter!!!

To empath89: Thanks so much for the great review! I'm glad you thought my fic was good enough to read the sequel . . .I feel squishy inside . . . Enjoy the chapter!!!

To madrabbit5: Thank you so much for the fantastic review!! I'm so glad you liked both fics. Hope this chapter is as good as the rest!!

To Dollface786: I'm glad I could do something to make your day better!! Enjoy the chapter!!

To Isdule07: Thanks for your review!! Hope you enjoy chapter 6!

To silver-sunn101: Sorry it took so long to update. I had to fix the Grelvish in this chapter. ::grumbles:: Damn Grey Company . . . Anyway, I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! You'll have to read on to see if there's hopeless!Legolas . . . ::sneaky smile:: Lol. Wow. All of the books in one volume?!? How big is it??? Mine are in three volumes, like the movies. Have you started reading them yet? And happy belated birthday!!! Oh, my goodness, I was _sobbing_ at the end of RotK. Just . . . everything in the movie was heart-breaking. Normally I don't cry at movies either!! I don't know what happened, but I completely broke down!! Anyway, hope this chapter measures up to your expectations!!!

To Starlit Hope: Lol, Legolas deserves all the hugs he can get, poor baby . . .

To MoroTheWolfGod: Sorry it took so long! Enjoy the chapter!!

To Nienna Coamenel: Don't cry over my fics!!! It's not worth it!!! Be happy now; don't wait for chapter 6!! Good Lord!!

To SireenC: Sorry it took so long to update, but thanks so much for your review! I'm glad you liked the chapter! Hope this one measures up!!

To bradleigh: I'm glad you liked chapter 5. I tried to make the reunion as "something" as possible . . . Hope I achieved it!! Enjoy!

To VRENDA-SAN: Thanks for your review! Don't worry; Leggy isn't alone for long!!

To AngelofSoul: Ohhh, your review made me laugh, thanks!! Enjoy!!

To leralonde: I know, I know, I'm making all of you wait for much too long between chapters, but I'm also working on two other fics on this penname, three fics on another penname, and also an original fiction. Also, school starts this week for me, so I won't have as much time to write. I will, though, every spare moment!!! And don't waste tears on my fics!! It's not worth it!!

To Legolas19: Thanks for much for your review!!! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story!!

To Elf-Formally-Known-as-Legolas: See, that's the problem with using a movie plotline. Everybody already knows what happens!!! Lol, anyway, thank so much for your review. Enjoy chapter 6!!!

Chapter 6: A Renewal of Hope

Legolas rode slowly and miserably at the back of the company. He still couldn't believe Aragorn was . . . gone. Aragorn, heir of Isildur, Ranger of the Dúnedain, Elf-child, Estel . . . His Aragorn was gone, never to return. How could this happen? They promised to be together. Aragorn swore he would never leave him. Yet . . . he did. Legolas sat next to Gimli in an inexorable silence.

"Legolas . . . lad, are you all right?" the Dwarf spoke up.

"No, Gimli, I'm not," Legolas replied quietly, staring at the ground. "Aragorn is . . . was my best friend. We've known each other for longer than you've walked this earth."

The column of soldiers rode up the Causeway to the gates.

"Make way for the king!" Gamling shouted, announcing their arrival. "Make way for Théoden! Make way for the king!"

Legolas saw Éowyn rush through the crowds to meet the returning soldiers.

"So few," she noticed breathlessly, looking around. "So few of you have returned."

"Our people are safe," Théoden told her, dismounting. "We have paid for it with many lives."

Gimli slipped off his horse with minimal help and walked slowly over to Éowyn.

"My lady . . ." he started, then hesitated.

"Lord Aragorn . . . where is he?" Éowyn asked. Legolas gripped his horse's saddle tightly, waiting for the inevitable answer.

"He fell . . ." Gimli replied, choking on his words. Legolas buried his face in the horse's coat, willing his tears to stay hidden until he was alone.

"Aragorn . . ." the Elf whispered.

Legolas stood at a window, tears once again coursing down his pale features. He didn't know how long he had been standing there, nor did he care.

"We always promised we would leave this world together," he sighed. "Why did he leave me here?"

A cry floated up to him from the courtyard.

"He's alive!"

Legolas's blue eyes snapped down to the crowd below him. The people of Rohan were gathered around someone. Who was it? He saw Gimli shoving his way through the crowd, his gruff voice clear to Legolas.

"Where is he? Where is he?! Get out of the way; I'm gonna kill him!" Gimli ordered. He stopped short. "You are the luckiest, the canniest, and the most reckless man I ever knew!"

Legolas' heart leapt. He darted from his window spot to the door and wrenched it open. He streaked through the halls and down several staircases, dashing away his tears as he ran. He spotted Aragorn hurrying up the steps. Legolas ran to stand in front of the door into the hall, fingering the pendant in his pocket, knowing what he had to do. Aragorn didn't see him and as a result, nearly ran into him. He looked up.

"Le abdollen," (You're late) Legolas said, his eyes shining. Aragorn smiled, an expression of love on his face. Legolas wanted to throw his arms around the future King and shower him with kisses and love, but knew he couldn't as a result of the people watching them. He paused and looked over Aragorn, noting his numerous wounds. "You look terrible."

Aragorn grinned. Legolas slid the Evenstar pendant from his pocket and took Aragorn's hand, caressing it softly. He placed the necklace in Aragorn's hand and closed it over the jewel, keeping his hand over Aragorn's for a split second longer than needed. Aragorn looked down at it and then back up at Legolas, a sad smile on his face. He clapped a hand on Legolas' shoulder, stroking gently.

"Hannon le," (Thank you) he said softly. They stood staring into each other's eyes for a moment before Legolas stepped aside and gestured towards the hall. Aragorn sighed, placed the necklace in his pocket, and walked forward.

"A great host, you say?" Théoden asked. They were standing in the hall.

"All Isengard is emptied," Aragorn confirmed.

"How many?" Théoden asked quietly.

"Ten thousand strong at least."

Théoden looked at him in horror.

"Ten thousand?!" he gasped.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose," Aragorn told him solemnly. "To destroy the world of men." He let that sink in before continuing. "They will be here by nightfall."

Théoden looked back at him.

"Let them come," he hissed before walking away resolutely. Legolas made sure there was no one around before he stepped forward. He threw his arms around Aragorn and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

"Im osánannen le lénenneg nîn tennoio," (I thought you left me forever) Legolas whispered. Aragorn lifted his face and smiled softly.

"Úmë carennem vanda círo si-coile godref?" (Did we not make a promise to leave this life together?) the Dúnedain ranger replied. Legolas blinked away few tears and nodded.

"Uma . . ." (Yes . . .) he replied, gazing at the floor. "Nán im rucennen! Im osánannen le autannen ar lénenneg nîn síno. Im gwestannen im hilyannen le ve rato ve hosse Sarumanéva nuquernannen." (But I was afraid! I thought you had gone away and left me here. I swore I would follow you as soon as Saruman's army was defeated.)

"Melethnîn, im ilautannen ar círonnen le síno," (My love, I would never go away and leave you here) Aragorn promised, looking deep into Legolas' eyes. "Hanannen le?" (Do you understand?)

"Im hanannen," (I understand) Legolas whispered, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Aragorn's. It was a sweet kiss, full of longing and devotion.

"Tyárant ta-vanda le carenneg nîn mí Rohan sal termára?" (Does that promise you made me in Rohan still stand?) Aragorn asked impishly when they broke, his eyes glittering. Legolas burst out laughing.

"Hu tie sa tyára!" (Of course it does!) he replied, kissing Aragorn again.

"Mána, ten ir ilya sina ná telennen im celan boe sa," (Good, because when all this is finished, I'm going to need it) Aragorn murmured, nuzzling Legolas' neck.

Later, Gamling brought Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn out to the causeway to meet Théoden.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above," the king told them, looking up. "No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg."

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs," Gimli disagreed disparagingly. "These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad."

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf," Théoden replied scathingly. "I know how to defend my own keep."

Gimli gaped after him, miffed. Legolas smirked to himself and clapped a hand on Gimli's shoulder as he followed Aragorn and Théoden back into the keep.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock," Théoden was saying. "Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn; we've seen it before. Crops can be resown; homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them," he finished.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages," Aragorn told him, glancing at Legolas in amazement. "They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child."

Théoden's eyes narrowed and he took a step closer to Aragorn.

"What would you have me do?" the king hissed. Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance."

"Send out riders, my lord," Aragorn pleaded. "You must call for aid."

"And who will come?" Théoden glanced witheringly at Legolas. "Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer," Aragorn replied stubbornly.

"Gondor?!" Théoden said furiously. "Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon—" He stopped and took a moment to compose himself. "No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone." He turned and walked away calling out orders as he went. "Get the women and children into the caves."

"We need more time to lay provisions for a siege, lord—" Gamling began.

"There is no time," Théoden interrupted harshly. "War is upon us!"

"Secure the gate!" a captain shouted. Men rushed around, preparing for battle. Legolas heard the flap of wings. Both he and Aragorn looked up to see flocks of Crebain, from Dunland, circled overhead. They glanced at each other, worry showing clear in their eyes.

Soldiers all around them were shouting orders as Aragorn and Legolas helped to usher the women and children into the caves.

"Move back! Move to the caves!"

"Come on, people!"

"Quickly now!"

The people of Rohan hurried past Legolas and Aragorn as they walked in the opposite direction.

"We'll place the reserves along the wall," Aragorn said thoughtfully, looking up. Legolas fought to stay near the Dúnedain ranger. "They can support the archers from above the gate."

"Aragorn, you must rest!" Legolas told him forcefully. You're no use to us half alive."

Aragorn turned and opened his mouth to reply. He was interrupted by a shout from behind them.

"My lord! Aragorn!"

Legolas and Aragorn turned towards the call to see the Lady Éowyn hurrying to them. Legolas backed away a few steps to help usher the Rohan refugees into the caves, but still close enough to hear the exchange.

"I'm to be sent with the women into the caves," she complained distastefully.

"That is an honorable charge," Aragorn disagreed quietly, quickly glancing over Éowyn's shoulder at Legolas.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return," the woman went on. "What renown is there in that?"

"My lady, a time may come for valor without renown," Aragorn replied sternly. "Who then will your people look to in the last defense?"

"Let me stand at your side," Éowyn pleaded. Legolas felt bad for her; he really did. However, he also wanted her to keep her hands off Aragorn.

"It is not in my power to command it," Aragorn told her, a note of finality in his voice. He turned away, taking a step towards Legolas.

"You do not command the others to stay!" Éowyn cried. Aragorn slowly turned to face her. "They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you." She paused before continuing. "Because they love you."

A flame of jealousy flared up inside Legolas. Éowyn appeared surprised and embarrassed. She dropped her head to stare at the ground. Aragorn glanced over at Legolas.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before turning and hurrying away. She sped past Legolas and Gimli, her cheeks burning. Aragorn made his way over to them.

"Well . . ." Legolas began, then realized he had no idea what else to say.

"So . . ." Gimli faltered as well.

"That makes things all the more difficult, doesn't it?" Aragorn murmured, looking at his friends. They looked back.

They began walking in silence, making their way to the armoury. Once there, they saw how few men they really had. Legolas' heart sank. How were they going to get out of this alive? They began walking through the large room, glancing here and there. Aragorn picked up a rusty, battered sword. He examined at it distastefully, then threw it back.

"Farmer, farriers, stable boys," he remarked to Legolas. He looked directly at Legolas, shaking his head. "These are no soldiers."

"Most have seen too many winters," Gimli spoke up.

"Or too few," Legolas added, anger and fear boiling inside him. "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." The men around them fell silent as Legolas turned from his friends and took a few steps. He stopped and wheeled around to face Aragorn. "Boe a hyn . . . neled herain dan caer menig!" (And they should be . . . Three hundred against ten thousand!)

Aragorn looked around, trying to subtly send a message to his angry lover.

"Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras," (They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras) he replied quietly.

"Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir . . . ortheri. Natha daged dhaer!" (Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!) Legolas cried, ignoring the refugee warriors staring at them.

"Then I shall die as one them!" Aragorn shouted back in the Common Tongue. Legolas' heart dropped to his toes. His face fell and he knew Aragorn saw it. The Dúnedain paused, then turned and walked away. Legolas' features molded into an expression of worry. He started after him, meaning to speak with him.

"Let him go, lad," Gimli advised him. Legolas looked at him. "Let him be."

Legolas sighed and looked longingly after Aragorn. He pushed Gimli's hand off his shoulder and shoved his way irritably out of the hall. He stepped through the door and looked around, searching for Aragorn. After a few moments, he finally found him. His hand was resting on a young boy's shoulder. The lad looked about as frightened as everyone felt. Legolas crept closer to hear their conversation.

"There is always hope," Aragorn was telling him earnestly. The boy smiled and turned away. Legolas leaned against the wall, a wave of shame washing over him. Even in the direst situations, Aragorn still somehow managed to retain his unshakable optimism. Legolas made up his mind and hurried back into the armoury. He pushed his way through the crowd to a small back room where he, Aragorn, and Gimli had been storing their armour. He knew Aragorn would be there, preparing. He peeked into the room and, sure enough, Aragorn was strapping his battle gear to himself. Legolas snatched away his sword and waited until Aragorn turned to belt it to his waist. Legolas stepped out of the shadows, holding the sword out to his love. Aragorn looked up and saw Legolas. He nodded slightly, accepting the sword.

"We have trusted you this far," Legolas told him, hearing Gimli wrestling with his armour. "You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

Aragorn smiled.

"Ú-moe edaved, Legolas," (There is nothing to forgive, Legolas) Aragorn replied softly. He smiled again, Legolas joining him. They both reached out and clapped each other on the shoulder, both wanting to do more, but both knowing Gimli was in the room. Said dwarf then walked into the center of the room, struggling with his chain mail.

"We had time, I'd get this adjusted," he growled. He finally managed to get the mail past his torso and it dropped to the floor. He looked up at Legolas and Aragorn. "It's a little tight across the chest."

Legolas and Aragorn exchanged smirks, trying not to smile. Just then, they heard a horn sounding from outside. Legolas looked behind him, wonder flooding his face.

"That is no Orc horn," he noted, dashing up the steps, Aragorn close behind him. They reached the battlements in time to hear the soldier's shouting orders.

"Send for the king!" one man shouted. "Open the gate!"

"Open up the gate!" another yelled. Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli watched in amazement as an army of Lothlórien Elves marched up the Causeway into the Hornburg, led by none other than Haldir of Lórien. The Rohirrim soldiers looked upon the newcomers with wonder and delight in their eyes as they passed. They stopped in front of Théoden, Haldir walking over to the king.

"How is this possible?" Théoden asked in shock. Haldir smiled.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell," he replied. "And alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together." He paused and looked up to see Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli running down the steps. He smiled again. "We come to honor that allegiance."

Aragorn stopped in front of him and bowed.

"Mae govannen, Haldir," (Welcome, Haldir) Aragorn said, grinning broadly. He then reached out and swept Haldir into a huge embrace. Stunned, Haldir patted his back lightly. "You are most welcome!" Aragorn told him, pulling away. Legolas stepped forward to clasp Haldir's shoulder in a greeting. They let go and stood proudly just behind and off to the side of Haldir as the Elvish leader turned back to Théoden.

"We are proud to fight alongside men once more," Haldir added.

By nightfall, all the warriors were in place on the battlements. The sounds of the marching Uruk-hai army drew closer, causing everyone's heart to quicken. The Rohirrim and Elves stared out into the darkness, seeing thousands of torches held by the Uruks, the light bouncing off their armour. Legolas and Gimli stood side by side on the battlements, Gimli unable to see over the wall.

"You could have picked a better spot," Gimli grumbled, straining to peer at the oncoming army. Legolas smirked at his antics. Aragorn stopped his pacing then and stood beside them, his fingers lightly brushing Legolas' thigh.

"Well, lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night," Gimli tells him. Thunder boomed and lightning streaked across the soon-to-be-battlefield, revealing the sea of approaching Uruk-hai.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn," Legolas told his lover, his eyes wide at the sheer amount of their enemy.

"Let's hope they last the night," Gimli murmured pessimistically.

"Be careful, melethnîn," Aragorn whispered into Legolas' ear before continuing on down the troops. The marching and strange thumping sound grew louder. Lightning flashed again, raining making its way to the soldiers, slowly at first but quickening before long. The army soon came within clear eyesight of the Men and Elves in Helm's Deep. An Uruk leader stepped up onto a large rock while his army continued matching on the fortress. Legolas could hear Aragorn giving commands to the Elves in their native tongue.

"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!" (Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none!) he shouted. The Uruk leader raised his swords and commanded his army to halt with a terrifying, animalic cry. The Uruk-hai stopped and growled in anticipation of the upcoming slaughter. Beside Legolas Gimli was getting restless.

"What's happening out there?" he asked anxiously, jumping and straining to see.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas asked lightly, looking to Gimli with a grin. "Or would you like me to find you a box?"

Gimli stared at him for a moment before breaking into laughter. The brutish Uruk leader cried out twice, seemingly a signal for the rest of the army to begin roaring and thumbing their spears furiously on the ground. Suddenly, Legolas saw an arrow shoot down to the Uruks, buying itself in a thick neck. Legolas whipped his head around and found a frightened-looking old man with an empty bow. The army below halted in their noise.

"Dartho!" (Hold!) Aragorn shouted, his eyes also searching out the premature archer.

With a hollow groan, the Uruk collapsed to the ground. The rest of the Uruk-hai bared their mangled teeth at the Elves and Men on the battlements as they roared with anger. With another terrifying cry, the Uruk leader thrust his spear into the air, his army leaping into action. They charged Helm's Deep.

"Le melon, Aragorn," Legolas whispered, almost inaudibly as fear clenched his heart in an iron cold grip.

Author's Notes: There you have it. Chapter 6. Ummm, what did I want to say??? Oh, yes. Those of you that emailed me and requested the original version of the final chapter have been added to my list, as well as those that asked for it in their review. I can't believe you guys are asking for it already!!! You're all wonderful . . . Also, I've started up a LiveJournal to use as a sort of update journal kind of thing. It will give information about updates for new chapters and all that and also, if the wait between chapters is getting too long, it will pass out little cookies for you guys to enjoy . . . Check it out every so often for more news: 

Until next time . . . REVIEW, MY DARLINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Approaching the Battle

Author's Notes: I know, I know, this chapter doesn't have much by way of originality, but Tolkien has so many battles!!! As this has already been established, I'd appreciate it immensely if you refrained from chewing me out in your review because of the non-originality-ness of this chapter. Thanks and enjoy!

Another Author's Note: Oh, my goodness, you guys, I have found the _funniest_ LotR parody _ever_. It's called "The Fellowship of the Bling" and it's written all in street slang. Everyone _has_ to go and read this!!!!

_http:www. stupidring. com/ humor/ gandizzle. htm_

Thanks you's!!! (You guys didn't think I forgot them, did you??)

To Black Cat Gurl: Thanks for the review! Sorry this chapter's taken so long, but school and family and surgery and extracurricular activities and . . . life, I suppose, has been a bitch and squirmed its way into taking precedence over my writing (which I _hate_). Enjoy the chapter, m'dear!!

To Sindauviel: Okay, I'm sorry for asking this if you already did, but did you want to be emailed the original of the "special scene" coming up?? The way you worded your review made me second-guess my records . . . Anyway, thanks so much for the review and enjoy the chapter!!

To astalder27: You have been added to the list, my dear! Fear not, as soon as the edited version of that chapter is up, I'll send the original out to everyone that requested it!! Enjoy!

To Ultra Rodimus: Wow. Four reviews _and_ an email. Scary. Sorry it's taken so long to update, but I've finally finished working on my website (yes, it's _finally_ up) and school and everything. I'm a busy girl. Enjoy, darling!

To angiepangie: Thanks so much for your review, it was so sweet!! I'm glad you and your friends like it!! Tell all of them thanks for reading and I hope you and they enjoy chapter 7!

To Kurokitsune: That part in chapter 5 was soooooooo hard to write. But I loved it. Hehehe . . . Anway, hope you enjoy the chapter!!

To ForsakenOn3: Well, I'm glad you liked the Elvish, considering how long it took for me to translate it. Bloody hard!! Enjoy!!

To Touchmyheart: Of course I want your email!! How else would I send you the red hot Elvish love scene?? Lol, enjoy the chapter, m'dear!! Oh, wait . . . Cheers!!

To Mitzuki: Thanks so much for reviewing!! But why did you have to get up the nerve to review?? Good Lord, I'm a Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter junkie!! I NEED NO NERVE!!! But, glad you did, I love hearing from new people. Also, you've been added to the list of requestees for the non-toned down chapter. Enjoy the chapter!!

To bradleigh: Thank you so much for your review, it was so nice!!! It makes me so happy when I see that people enjoy my writing. Reviews and replies like yours are what makes it all worthwhile. Hope you like chapter 7!!

To Kuroi Neko-kun: Oh, yes, dear, we're getting very close to the scene!! Hope you enjoy chapter 7!

To fanes: I'm so glad you liked the chapter and the Elvish!! You've been added to the list for the "special chapter". It's coming up soon!! Enjoy!!

To DustBunnies: O.o I think melodrama is a _tad_ of an understatement . . . Lol, just kidding, I can be like that sometimes . . . Anyway, thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy chapter 7 as much as the others!

To empath89: Oh, my goodness. Your review had me sitting at the computer for almost five minutes in complete astonishment. It was soooooo nice. You ask how do I do it? Well, it all started when I was a little child . . . No, I'm just kidding. I honestly have no idea how I do this. I'm the only writer in the family (my brothers are practically illiterate, they never read). Enjoy the chapter and write more LotR and HP fics yourself!!

To Luna Lovegood: Thanks so much for your review! I'm so glad you like the fic! As soon as the final chapter is finished, it shall be sent out to everyone, including you! Enjoy, darling!

To SireenC: Lol, I've decided I totally love you. "". . . REVIEW, MY DARLINGS!" Yes, madame...how could I refuse such a request?" Ahh, you're wonderful. One of the only things I don't like about the movies (other than the fact there's no slash ::makes a face::) is that everything is done within five and a half seconds of each other . . . meh. I had thought about changing Legolas' reaction and getting rid of the outburst (because of the whole emotions thing), but then I figured, even if you didn't usually express emotions, wouldn't you in this situation? "Mush, oh mighty authoress! Get writing :D" Yes, ma'am and I am off!

To Legolas19: Thanks for your review! Enjoy the chapter!

To madrabbit5: Oh, I'm so glad you weren't disappointed!! Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you either!!

To CS13: Thanks so much for your review! ::cringes:: I know, I know, there ain't been much luvin' lately, but blame J.R.R. Tolkien for that!! ::points:: "I know they're kinda busy with all the killer Uruk-hai, but that shouldn't stop them!" ::falls over laughing:: What do you suggest they do, drop to the ground in the middle of the battle and start shagging wildly?? ::thinks:: Actually, that might shock the Uruk-hai so they stop fighting, giving the Rohirric side a better chance of winning . . . That could work . . .

Chapter 7: Approaching the Battle

Legolas looked around for Aragorn as the Uruk-hai came closer to the Deeping Wall. He finally spotted him and heard his voice as he shouted out instructions to the Elves.

"Tangado a chadad!" (Prepare to fire!) Aragorn yelled. The Elves listened to him and notched their arrows, aiming at the sea of monsters below.

"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc," (Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arm) Legolas called out to his countrymen, glancing side-to-side. Everyone, Elves and Men alike, were tense with anxiety, worried about the looming battle. None wanted to fight, but all knew they must. It was neither here nor there to Legolas, all he wanted was for him and Aragorn to both make it out of the battle alive. And Gimli as well, come to think of it.

"Leithio i philinn!" (Release the arrows!) Aragorn ordered, his voice ringing clear to everyone. With a dull twang from every bow, a shower of arrows flew over the side of the Wall, raining onto the Uruks. Many fell, but still more advanced. Legolas' heart was heavy in his stomach as thoughts of what these fiends could do to his Aragorn came unbidden to his mind. The Elf couldn't believe they were in battle so soon after he held Aragorn in his arms when he thought he had lost him.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli asked Legolas eagerly, interrupting the Elves thoughts.

"Many, but not enough," Legolas replied shortly, his keen eyes seeking out Aragorn's lean form. He was determined to make sure no harm came to Aragorn. He wanted to keep the Ranger safe at any costs.

"Fire!" Gamling shouted to the men. More arrows showered onto the Uruk-hai, but their numbers somehow seemed unaffected.

"Ribed bant!" (Full volley!) Aragorn ordered to the Elves behind him. Another sheet of arrows flew over their heads onto the Uruk-hai, making little difference. Legolas was anxiously looking from the advancing army to searching out Aragorn's form and back again. He was a bundle of nerves and knew he would be reduced to nothing if the battle raged on for very long. Next to him, Gimli was fidgeting, eager for Uruk blood.

"Send them to me! Come on!" he demanded impatiently, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Below, the Uruk-hai wielding crossbows had managed to shoot down several of the Elves from the Deeping Wall. Other groups of the enemy began to lift ladders loaded with Uruks. Legolas' heart stopped, the resumed beating triple the normal pace.

"Pendraith!" (Ladders!) Aragorn shouted. Legolas looked around for him and their eyes locked.

"Good!" Gimli growled, shifting his weight eagerly. Looming shadows fell over the warriors as the ladders neared the walls.

"Swords! Swords!" Aragorn cried, pulling out his own. Legolas readied his bow, silently chanting to whatever deity listening to keep Aragorn out of harm's way. He didn't think he would be able to bear it if Aragorn died in front of him. The Elves drew their blades, preparing for close combat. The first ladders hit the wall and sneering Uruks leap over the barriers and launch themselves at the Elves. One threw itself at Legolas and, startled, the Elf dodged to the side, sticking an arrow in its back. He renotched his bow with the dripping arrow and shot it into an Uruk's neck. His movements became blurred and mechanic as he systematically notched, aimed, and released arrow after arrow. He could see Gimli chopping though various Uruks. His eyes sought Aragorn's muscled form, but their search was in vain. He began to panic after a few minutes of looking around with no fruition.

"Oh, Aragorn, where—"

Suddenly, the lithe Ranger leapt into his line of vision, slicing with his sword and sending an Uruk head rolling. He caught Legolas' eye and grinned at him, his eyes twinkling as they threw a promising wink his way. Legolas' heart jumped and he felt as if he were melting into a puddle, the usual reaction to one of his love's looks or winks. He felt his vigor renew itself as he began fighting with a new jolt of adrenaline.

"Legolas, two already!" Gimli shouted, holding up two thick fingers proudly. Legolas shot through another Uruk-hai and looked up at his friend.

"I'm on seventeen!" he called back, his cheeks flushed with energy. He was amused when Gimli glared at him in outrage.

"Argh! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" Gimli exclaimed. He spotted and turned to an Uruk just climbing over the wall, hitting it in the groin and killing it as it fell to the stone below their feet. Legolas smirked and fired two more arrows, deciding to join in the competition.

"Nineteen!" he added, a triumphant tone decorating his voice. Gimli scowled. Legolas grinned. He saw Aragorn out the corner of his eye slash through several Uruk-hai warriors, fighting to reach the wall. He struggled and finally managed to push one of the many ladders off the wall. Legolas silently cheered him on, but realized a second later, the flood of Uruk-hai had barely diminished. He shared an anxious glance with Aragorn across the sea of heads as they threw themselves into the battle.

Legolas fought his way to Aragorn's side and together, they battled against the seemingly never-ending supply of Uruk-hai storming the Keep.

"Legolas, promise me something," Aragorn panted as he cut easily through an Uruk diving at him.

"Anything, melethnîn," Legolas replied, releasing several arrows in rapid succession.

"If I die tonight, promise me you'll find someone else to love," Aragorn whispered, ducking under a charging arm. Legolas nearly dropped his bow as he stared in shock at his beloved. "Legolas, _move_!"

The Elf stuck an arrow through the neck of an Uruk as it closed in on him.

"Aragorn, you can't be serious!" he exclaimed.

"I'm deadly serious," the Ranger replied, his voice thick.

"I won't do it. I'm sorry, I – I can't," Legolas argued stubbornly as he and Aragorn absentmindedly continued fighting.

"Legolas, I can't guarantee that I'll make it through this battle. You however, are one of the greatest warriors I've ever seen. You'll survive."

Legolas glanced around quickly and spotted a little niche where they would be hidden from everyone else. He pulled Aragorn from the battle, the other man responding with a yelp, and pushed him into the forgotten niche.

"Legolas, what are you doing?" Aragorn hissed, glancing frantically around. "We could be killed!"

"Aragorn, I absolutely refuse to find another to love if you die," Legolas whispered urgently, getting right to the point. The Ranger opened his mouth to protest, but Legolas placed a slim finger over his mouth to prevent it. "I spent most of my life alone. Then I found you and I truly started living. I don't even want to imagine what my life would be like without you. I won't."

Aragorn looked as though he was going to protest, but Legolas' earnest look seemed to make the words die on his tongue. He leaned forward and captured the Elf's lips in a deep kiss (1).

"I love you," he whispered when they broke apart.

"I love you, as well. And don't worry, you filthy Ranger, I will keep you alive," Legolas teased. Aragorn laughed as they leaped back into the battle. Legolas looked down the battlement and saw Gimli standing between to ladders, hacking away at the Uruk-hai as they appear over the ledge. Legolas fought his way closer and heard Gimli counting.

"Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty! Twenty-one! Twenty-two!"

Legolas laughed as he threw himself back into the battle, making sure to keep Aragorn in his line of sight. He heard a shout and glanced over to the Causeway. A group of Uruk-hai warriors were advancing towards the door of the hold, using their shields to block any attacks.

"Causeway! Na fennas! Hado ribed! Hado!" (Causeway! Hurl to flow! Hurl!) Aragorn shouted to the Elvish archers, gesturing wildly towards the column. A sheet of arrows was released. Aghast, Legolas watched as several of the Uruks on the side were shot down, the rest of the warriors continuing on. Below on the ground was a strange sight. The Uruk-hai were separating and making a free path for another. The Uruk was carrying a torch and was running towards the wall. Legolas realized they had a berserker on their hands armed with some form of dynamite. His hands were on his bow and arrow even as Aragorn's voice rang out.

"Togo hon dad, Legolas!" (Bring him down, Legolas!) Legolas unleashed and arrow, burying itself in the Uruk's shoulder. It yelped and stumbled, but ran still. "Dago hon! Dago hon!" (Kill him! Kill him!) Legolas shot another arrow at the Uruk. Again it stumbled. Then it leapt towards the wall. Legolas dove to the ground a second before that section of the wall was blown away. He scrambled to his feet and frantically searched for Aragorn. He saw him lying on the ground. His heart stopped and he forgot all about the battle, fighting to reach his beloved. Somewhere above him, he heard Théoden shout, "Brace the Gate! Hold them! Stand firm!" A cry came from somewhere in front of him and he saw Gimli leap onto the Uruk-hai.

"No!" Legolas cried. A swarm of Uruks prevented him from seeing when was going on with the Dwarf.

"Aragorn!" he heard Gimli shout. He cut down as many of the beasts as possible and spotted Aragorn stumbling to his feet.

"Gimli!" Aragorn turned to the Elves behind him. "Hado i philinn!" (Hurl the arrows!)

A shower of arrows, Legolas' included, shot down the first group of the Uruk-hai flooding through the breach in the Deeping Wall.

"Herio!" (Charge!) Aragorn roared, drawing his sword and leading the Elves into the thick of the frenzy. Legolas grabbed a discarded Uruk shield and sent it sliding across the ground towards a staircase. He leapt onto it and rode it down the stairs, shooting several arrows into Uruk-hai warriors. At the bottom of the stairs, he kicked the shield, stabbing it into an Uruk-hai. He glanced towards the breach and saw the multitude pouring through the hole.

"Aragorn! Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!" Gamling shouted as he fought his way into retreat.

"Nan Barad! Nan Barad!" (To the Keep! Pull back to the Keep!) Aragorn shouted, gesturing to the warriors wildly. "Haldir, nan Barad!" (Haldir, to the Keep!)

Haldir nodded and turned back to the onslaught of Uruk-hai. Legolas struggled to get to the Keep while making sure Aragorn was doing the same. He dashed through the swarm of fighting and heard Haldir shouting orders to his men. He looked towards the voice and saw an Uruk stab the Elvish warrior's arm. Haldir killed the Uruk and glanced down at his wound disbelievingly. Legolas' eyes widened in horror, watching as if the world had slowed, as an Uruk-hai warrior slid its sword into Haldir's neck.

"Haldir!!" Legolas snapped his head around and saw Aragorn racing to Haldir's side. He caught the fallen Elf as he fell, landing on his knees. Aragorn saw Legolas looking at him and bowed his head in grief as Haldir's head rolled back, his eyes empty and unseeing. Aragorn lay the deceased on the ground and let out a feral yell as he leapt to his feet and jumped onto a ladder, knocking it off the wall onto the army below.

"Aragorn, no!!" Legolas exclaimed, running to the edge and looking over. He heard a cracking sound to his right and glanced over. The Uruk-hai had broken through the gate and were shooting the Rohirrim warriors defending the gate.

"Brace the gate!"

"Hold them!"

Legolas looked down once more, searching for the foolish Ranger that he loved. He was nowhere to be seen. Legolas felt the tug of death on his heart once more even as Gimli tugged on his sleeve.

"Let's go, Legolas, we've got to get inside!" he cried, dragging the Elf away from the edge.

"Gimli . . . we can't leave Aragorn out there," he protested.

"Aragorn can fend for himself. He's a king. We're not. Let's go!"

With that, he was pushed inside the Keep. He whirled around in time to see the heavy gate slam shut. Théoden was hacking off and Uruk's arm that had its meaty fist clamped around Gamling's throat. In return, the king received a lance in the shoulder, denting his armour. Gamling struggled to lead the man away from the fighting. Legolas knew it was selfish and irresponsible of him, but he ducked behind a pillar where he couldn't be seen.

"Please, let him be all right," he whispered to himself, close to tears.

"I hope you're talking about me," came a throaty voice. Legolas opened his eyes with a start and saw Aragorn smiling wryly at him. He threw his arms around the bloodstained Ranger and held him tightly.

"You have to stop throwing yourself into situations where death is a certainty," Legolas mumbled into his shoulder. Aragorn laughed.

"I'm sorry, my love. I promise, I won't do it again intentionally," he teased, pressing his lips to Legolas' to cut off the impending retort. Legolas sank into the kiss, allowing himself a moment of pleasure in what seemed to be a year of pain. After a moment, Aragorn pulled away and kissed Legolas again softly.

"As much as I'd love to do that all day, we do have to help these poor people," he murmured against Legolas' mouth.

"Do we?"

"Yes, melethnîn, we do," Aragorn laughed, pulling the Elf out of his hiding place. "Come on."

"Hold them!" Théoden shouted to the men. Aragorn dashed away from Legolas' side and stabbed at an Uruk peering through the broken gate.

"How long do you need?" he asked, turning back to the king.

"As long as you can give me!" Théoden replied. Aragorn nodded and locked eyes with Legolas. They each nodded, an unspoken promise being given, before turning away and returning to the battle.

(1): This little exchange was for CSI3, who wanted to know "BUT WAT ABOUT THE LOVE! I know they're kinda busy with all the killer Uruk-hai, but that shoudn't stop them!" Lol, luv ya, dahling!!!!!

Author's Notes: Yech, this chapter sucked. Also, I hate the title, but couldn't think of anything else. If you can think of a better one, you shall be worshipped for eternity ::falls down on the floor::.

All right, everyone, we have . . . a website! (Finally . . .) It's rather small at the moment, but I have full confidence in all of you that you'll send in your work (please?) – as of ::checks watch:: right now, it's just my fics ::grins::). The website can be found at _http:www. ladyofthehearts. co. nr_ (minus the spaces, of course). I hope, once we get off the ground, to have polls, image galleries, beta lists, and fiction contests, in a loose sense of the word (if I can figure out how to get polls and image galleries – anyone care to help??). I also hope to be able to give each author their own board.

I just have a few requests for all of you: please, please, _please_ don't post your fics directly onto the forums. I need to set up a board for you first. Instead, I ask you to email me if you want to archive your work on the site so I can set up your own board. Once I do that, I'll email you back to let you know you can start posting your fics. I must ask you to please fill out and post the requirements on the "Submissions" page. I'd appreciate it greatly if you'd include them in the first chapter of your fic.

Please don't think I'm trying to be a royal bitch with this (I'm really not!). I just want this website to be successful. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, ideas, anything, email (_twitchyferret11403 yahoo. com_) or IM me (DanceLuvr723); I will me more than happy to hear from you! Hope to see you all at the forums!!

By the way, I'm going to be deleting my LiveJournal account. Also, don't be surprised if, over the Christmas break, the site is under maintenance; I'm kind of fiddling around with a few different ideas for the layout of the site.


End file.
